She MEANT Everywhere!
by JoeB1451
Summary: Willow was serious when she said she was activating all of the potentials. Her spell reached just a little farther than she thought it would.
1. Chapter 1

She Meant Everywhere! By joeb1451  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Mutant Enemy. Stargate belongs to MGM productions.  
  
Authors Note One: This takes place after Chosen for Buffy, and sometime before Dr. Fraiser's death in Stargate.  
  
Author's Note Two: I have not abandoned Imhotep's Key. Unfortunately School this quarter has more writing assignments than the last 8 quarters combined so I'm having some difficulty getting time to write. This is something that has been floating around on my hard drive for a while  
  
Fic starts here  
  
Alarms sounded in the entire SGC complex, "Unauthorized gate activation!" Sgt. Walter Davis announced over the PA system.  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill, the CO of SG-1, came rushing into the control room pulling on his uniform jacket he looked into the gate room to see the situation. The room was dominated by a huge metal ring covered around its' perimeter with various symbols. It sat at the top of a metal ramp, around it was various pieces of equipment, some of which were scientific, others that were obviously military.  
  
One of SGC's computer techs stood at the base of the ramp as the ring turned. "Sixth Chevron encoded," Sgt. Davis reported, "We are still shut out of the computer."  
  
General George Hammond, the CO of Stargate Command, stood staring down at the tech and the two soldiers that were covering him the room. "Sergeant Bently, if Lt. Hastings places one foot on the ramp open fire. Lt. Hastings I call on you to surrender, and unlock the computer."  
  
Hasting glanced over his shoulder at the control room as the Seventh and last Chevron locked on the Stargate and a whoosh of energy that looked like water shot out and then collapsed back till it looked like the gate was filled with water. "General, you got to understand, once there was one, now there are hundreds, I watched two of them take apart twelve of us and not work up a sweat. I HAVE to get off this planet." So saying he began running for the gate.  
  
Neither of the soldiers that had managed to get into the gate room before the door closed and locked hesitated. Both opened fire with their M-16's and dropped Hastings before he got five feet.  
  
Sgt. Bently approached the body careful and looked it over, he checked for a pulse and turned back to the control room and shook his head. His eyes barely had time to register shock as a hand grabbed him around the neck and crushed the vertebrae. "That hurt," Hastings, said. His face had transformed, it now had low bestial ridges above eyes that had turned a tawny color. His mouth had changed the most though; his canines had elongated becoming fangs, with the rest of his teeth also lengthening.  
  
He quickly covered the distance between him and the other soldier and managed to grab him before the shocked soldier was able to get off another shot. He easily stripped the M-16 from him and threw it into a corner of the room. He punched the other man in the head knocking him out. He then hoisted the limp body into a fireman's carry and strode up the ramp toward the gate, showing no difficulty in carrying the 200 lbs. man. When he got to the event horizon he turned, "General, you'll get your gate back in about twenty-four hours, I advise you not to follow me. I have no interest in Earth anymore, I advise you not to generate any." He then turned and walked into the gate were he vanished. The gate closed down immediately.  
  
The control room was silent with what they had just seen. "Where did he go?" Hammond asked finally.  
  
"PXE-646," one of the techs reported.  
  
"Which one was that?" Jack O'Neil asked.  
  
"Late Middle Ages technology, Theocracy, rabidly patriarchal," Major Samantha Carter, SG-1's 2IC, reported as she came into the control room.  
  
One of the troopers assigned to SG-6 was just staring into the gate room. After Sunnydale he hoped he would never see one of those things again, now it was loose on the galaxy.  
  
"We need to figure out what kind of alien that was," O'Neill was saying, "and how he beat security to get in here."  
  
"Excuse me Colonel?" Lt. Bill Paterson said.  
  
"What?" O'Neill asked annoyed at the interruption.  
  
"That wasn't an alien, that was from Earth."  
  
"What part?" Jack asked sarcastically.  
  
"Wherever Hastings was from," Paterson answered and looked toward General Hammond who nodded his head.  
  
"That was a vampire and we need to get some help, then find it and kill it."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ten minutes later SG-1, Lt. Paterson, General Hammond, and the leaders of the other SG teams met in the Briefing Room of the SGC. Hammond was on the phone at the head of the table seeing if he could get an Initiative Team on short notice. Lt. Paterson was explaining to the rest of the table about what went bump in the night. He had a feeling that if they didn't have a dead sergeant in medical, anyone who hadn't been in the control room would not have believed a word of it.  
  
General Hammond said his good byes into the phone then turned to the table. "The Initiative is currently deployed to the Andes Mountains. They are out of communications and it would take over a week to just get someone into the area that they are operating in."  
  
Paterson looked to the end of the table and said, "General, we can't wait that long. Hastings can make three or four vampires a night, and then they can go out and do the same thing. In a week we could be dealing with thousands of them."  
  
"Okay," Jack O'Neil said, "We saddle up and go after him the minute the gate clears. We handle Goa'ulds all the time, how hard could a bunch of blood suckers be?"  
  
Paterson turned to the Colonel and said, "We thought that way too when we first started out in Sunnydale, we ended up taking forty percent fatalities."  
  
O'Neil winced.  
  
"Do you have any suggestions then Paterson?" Hammond asked. "We have limited options here."  
  
"Just one."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Buffy and Dawn Summers, Faith, Kennedy, Rona, Vi, And Willow Rosenberg sat in the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel in Las Angeles holding what the others had taken to calling the daily meeting of the Executive Board. The meetings had started in the weeks after Sunnydale sank and the Hellmouth was closed to plot strategy in the rebuilding of the Watchers Council, and how to insure that it never became what the old council had been. Now that they had a firm plan of action in place the most world-shaking subject of discussion for most of the meetings was where they were going to order lunch. Not today though. Buffy, Kennedy, and Vi had shared a Slayer Dream last night, but Faith and Rona had not. The group was both discussing the dream and trying to figure out the significance that not all the slayers had had it.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Dawn, said as she sketched on a pad, "You three dreamed the same thing, you were in an elevator, the doors opened and you were in a big room. There were four people in the room, the first was a guy in his late 40's or early 50's with salt and pepper hair, next there was a blonde woman, and a cute guy with glasses."  
  
"I'd call him cute," Buffy commented.  
  
"I agree," stated Vi  
  
"If I bent that way I would think so too." Kennedy confirmed, making it unanimous.  
  
"Then there was a big guy with a belt buckle on his forehead, and they are all wearing some kind of uniform," Dawn went on as if no one had said anything.  
  
"Right so far," Buffy told her younger sister.  
  
"Okay, behind them is this big ring standing on end with what looks like a pool of water in it, but the water isn't running out, and dancing in front of the this thing is The First Slayer motioning you to go into it."  
  
"That's the dream, now what does it mean?" Buffy asked, staring at the roof.  
  
"And how come not everyone had it?" Rona asked.  
  
"Is this the ring?" Dawn asked, handing the drawing over to her sister.  
  
Buffy looked at it and said, "Yeah that's pretty close, though I think the ramp was a little longer."  
  
Faith looked over Buffy's shoulder at the drawing that showed a ring shaped object that had symbols running along the perimeter of it. "Dang Dawn, if you did the ring that good do you think you could do a drawing of the cute guy? I'd like to get a look at him."  
  
Movement by the front door caught Dawn's attention. Five people entered the lobby and went to talk to Andrew, who as usual, was manning the front desk as a receptionist. Buffy let him stay, he had nowhere else to go; plus she felt that anyone that would put up with him enough to still request a meeting must have something important to discuss.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" Buffy answered as she studied the drawing.  
  
"Was the guy with the belt buckle on his forehead black?"  
  
"Yep," Buffy responded looking up at Dawn.  
  
"Faith if you look over by the front desk I think you get your wish," Dawn told the dark haired Slayer.  
  
Faith turned around and surveyed the group by the desk, "The older guy ain't to bad either, but I have to agree with you B, THAT is definitely cute."  
  
Andrew was obviously giving them a hard time, but they were becoming persistent. Buffy tucked the sketch under her arm and headed for the desk. Lt. Bill Paterson noticed The Slayer coming and detached himself from the group to meet her.  
  
"Ms. Summers, I don't know if you remember me, my name is Bill Paterson. We shared a briefing once." He said to Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked him over and thought he looked sort-of familiar, but not anything beyond that. "I'm sorry but I don't remember you."  
  
"That's okay, I didn't really expect you too. I'm not with The Initiative anymore, but the group I'm with," He indicated the others he had come in with, "Have a problem I hope you can help with."  
  
SG-1 left Andrew and came over to where Paterson and Buffy where talking, "If you want our help," Buffy said, "Then we want some information."  
  
"What kind of information," O'Neil asked cautiously.  
  
"Well to start with, what's this?" Buffy said, holding up a very credible drawing of The Stargate.  
  
O'Neill cursed, Carter looked concerned, Daniel looked interested, Teal'c impassive, and Paterson looked like he might be drawing blood from biting his tongue to keep from laughing.  
  
"How did you get that?" O'Neill finally asked.  
  
"My sister drew it," Buffy returned. "She drew what Kennedy, Vi, and I described to her from a dream we had last night. Everyone but him," She said nodding to Paterson, "Had staring roles, so I think we are supposed to be working together."  
  
"Is there some place less open that where we can talk?" O'Neill asked.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Buffy had sent Rona and Faith to get Giles and to ask around of the other Slayers to see who else had the dream last night, assuming that anyone who had it was supposed to be going on this mission. While they waited for people to show up Buffy lead the Stargate people to the Hyperon's main Conference Room.  
  
"Okay while we are waiting why don't you explain what the problem is that you need help for?" Buffy asked as she settled in at the head of table. The SGC contingent took over the other end of the table and the Scoobies settled into the space between.  
  
O'Neil was about to speak when the door to the room opened and Rupert Giles entered the room, looking around and then studying the newcomers "Sorry I was delayed," He said as he took a seat that was left open next to Buffy.  
  
O'Neill began by introducing his team. The blond woman was Major Samantha Carter, The Cute Guy was Dr. Daniel Jackson, who Giles had actually read several of his papers, and the big guy with the belt buckle on his head was named Teal'c. Once he finished the intro's he went on and began, "The device you dreamed about is called a Stargate, or a Chappa'ai. They were created by a race called The Ancients and allow a person or small vehicle to travel near instantaneously between planets that have stargates," O'Neil began. "We belong to an organization that uses the 'gates to go out and explore the galaxy. There are some bad guys out there that would like to re-conquer The Earth and we are involved in a covert war with them. Fortunately there are some powerful good guys out there that are helping us out.  
  
"Last night one of our support people reported back from leave. He went right to the Gate room and executed a worm that he had already placed into the system that allowed him to enter the coordinates of a planet and to lock us out of the system. He killed one guard and kidnapped another in his escape. He exhibited some surprising physical strength, he survived being shot at close range, and his face physically transformed after he was shot. He went into the gate with a captive and we have yet to get control of the gate back.  
  
Lt. Paterson identified that Lt. Hastings had become a vampire. Since the usual units where out of touch he felt that your group might be of assistance." Jack finished  
  
Giles took out a handkerchief and began polishing his glasses, thinking. He finally began, "I think that there is little doubt that your person was a vampire."  
  
"That's why we're here," O'Neill replied. "Lt. Paterson seems to think we need help in dealing with this situation."  
  
"You are right now probably dealing with two vampires. You would have to show some caution when you go to what ever planet he ended up on, but two vampires are hardly a threat to a prepared military unit," Giles said calmly.  
  
"Would they be able to change an alien into a vampire?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I have never seen a documented case of a demon being turned, so I believe that the process only works on humans. So just monitor people coming back from that planet and you should be fine. Once you are looking for it, spotting a vampire is no great problem."  
  
"Mr. Giles?" Major Carter said quietly, "There are about seventy-five million people on that planet."  
  
"Seventy-Five Mill...." Giles said in shock. Buffy and Willow joined in.  
  
"Wait," Willow began, "Are you saying there are human colonies off Earth?"  
  
"Remember the bad guys I mentioned?" O'Neill asked. "There called Gu'oald, they first ran into humans in ancient Egypt and decided that we make great hosts, and slaves. They transported a lot of humans off Earth to serve them on other planets. Sometimes they just drop humans off on a planet to colonize it then use it for breeding stock. This planet is one of those, it has a medieval technology level and no real clue about what goes on in the rest of the galaxy."  
  
"What do you mean hosts?" Giles asked.  
  
"Goa'ulds are basically a parasitic worm, they burrow into their victim and then takes total control. The original mind is still there, but it has no control over its body anymore." Carter answered.  
  
The Scoobies shuddered, "And I thought that vampires were about the grossest things going," Xander said. "At least with them your soul goes to it's reward. Unless of course you piss off a gypsy tribe."  
  
"Soul?" Daniel asked.  
  
Giles replaced his glasses and explained how vampires were sired concluding with, "What you saw wasn't your compatriot, it was what killed him."  
  
Giles and Daniel began discussing vampires in legend and how different cultures portrayed them. Jack was about to drag the meeting back onto topic when the door opened and six teenage girls and one woman in her thirties entered the room. Jack turned back to the Scoobies and said, "Hold it! This is supposed to be a confidential meeting, not show and tell!"  
  
Buffy smiled and said, "Relax Colonel, these girls all had the same dream as me so their coming too."  
  
"Wait a minute! We came here looking for help to deal with a vampire, we're not running some kind of travel agency!" Jack said hotly.  
  
"They aren't coming to sight-see Colonel, they are all Slayers," Buffy replied.  
  
Jack started then turned to Paterson, "I thought you said that there was only two of them, and the other one was in jail?"  
  
"That was the information I had Colonel," Paterson apologized. "That's what Riley told me."  
  
"Relax Colonel," Buffy told the irate O'Neil, "The multitude of Slayers just happened recently. We were fighting something real big and real bad so we changed the rules. We tweaked the spell that originally created The Slayer and activated all of the potentials everywhere."  
  
"How many Slayers are we talking about?" Daniel asked.  
  
Giles answered, "So far we aren't sure, but it looks like one potential for every ten million population would be a good guess."  
  
Daniel said, "One per ten-million? That means that there are over five hundred on Earth?"  
  
"Less than that unfortunately, The First, the entity we were fighting, started its campaign by first killing off potentials, there are perhaps as many as two hundred right now.  
  
"If there are humans off Earth then quite possibly there will be Slayers out there as well. If the dream that Buffy and the others had is any indication then The Primal Slayer wants us to go out to collect and train them," Giles finished.  
  
O'Neil was unimpressed, "We also aren't set up for that. We want help dealing with Hastings and any other vampires he might make..."  
  
"Sire," Giles said.  
  
"What?" O'Neil asked sidetracked.  
  
"The process that one vampire makes another is called siring."  
  
"Okay, any other vampires he sired. We aren't going to supply you guys a gateway to the stars."  
  
"You may well have too Colonel. If these planets are as primitive as you suggest then a Slayer would be able to gather an army to herself and be unbeatable. Without the discipline and ethics we can instill in them I doubt you would be able to handle them. Worse if they would be able to capture advance technology you could end up with them moving off of what ever planet they started on and spreading the havoc."  
  
"Okay, that would be bad," O'Neil, conceded. "But we have no indication that these off planet potentials were activated. Or even if there are any off Earth potentials."  
  
Giles shook his head and took off his glasses and started polishing them. "I'm afraid that there is some evidence that there are potentials off Earth besides the dream that these Slayers shared last night. Four times in the history of The Slayer the old Slayer died and the portents said that the mantel had passed, but no new Slayer could be found. Once it was just for weeks, twice for months, and once it was for five years. Then the portents said that the Slayer had passed and a new one was located immediately. This would be explained if The Chosen One was off Earth."  
  
Daniel nodded and turning to Jack he said, "You know who would probably know for sure? Selmak."  
  
Jack looked sour but nodded too, "And Jacob is at JPL isn't he?"  
  
Sam nodded this time, "Yeah, he's helping out with the thrust ratios with the 302B"  
  
Jack stood up, "Okay, lets go and ask them."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
They went in separate vehicles. It was decided that Buffy, Willow, Vi, and Giles would go along. Sam rode with the Scoobies to give them directions and to get them thru the gate. On the way she explained to her traveling companions about the Tok'ra and the aid that they were giving in fighting the Goa'ulds. She also explained how touchy they were about being called Goa'ulds. Arriving at JPL Sam said, "There's Dad," pointing out a tall balding man in an Air Force uniform that was waiting by the main door. Jack beeped to get Jacob's attention then found parking a parking space. If the crowd of people that piled out of the two cars surprised Jacob Carter he gave no sign. He greeted O'Neil then took Sam into a hug and kissed her.  
  
"Who are your friends?" He asked O'Neill.  
  
"Not here, we need someplace quite that we can talk," the Colonel told him.  
  
Jacob nodded agreeably and led them into the building. He held the door of a conference room open and waved everyone thru. Once everyone was in the room he took a small silver device out of a pocket and squeezed the sides. Several green lights lit up on it. Jacob nodded and turning to the others said, "Okay, we're secure. What's going on?"  
  
"We actually want to talk to Selmak, Jacob," O'Neill told the To'kra.  
  
Jacobs eyes flashed causing the Scoobies to jump then Jacob spoke in a very deep and hollow voice, "What is it I can help you with Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"We had a security breach at the SGC last night. One of our techs was turned into a vampire.  
  
Jacob snorted, "It's late for Halloween and early for April Fool's day Jack," He told the other officer. He then stopped for a second and then said aloud, "What do you mean they're real?"  
  
"It is true," Selmak said aloud for the benefit of the others. "The Goa'uld became aware of these creatures when they were on Earth pretending to be gods. They originally thought that they would make superior hosts do to their strength and resiliency, Unfortunately the fact that they would burn to death if exposed to the sun rendered them unsuited for hosts if the Goa'uld in question was to be considered a god.  
  
"This is indeed serious. Why have you not pursued the creature?"  
  
O'Neill answered, "He locked us out of the computer. He said it would clear in twenty-four hours, which should be in about five hours from now. If it doesn't we might be in trouble because we haven't been able to figure out what he did to the computer in the first place."  
  
"If that happens I'll need a lift to get home anyway," Jacob said, "I could transport a strike team to the planet on the way."  
  
Selmak answered, "That will not be sufficient, vampires can spread like a plague. I will contact the Tok'ra and see if any are in a position to render assistance."  
  
"We're pursuing some avenues of inquiry ourselves, which is why we came to talk, we hope you can give us some info."  
  
"If we can help we would be glad too," Jacob said.  
  
"One of our people worked with a unit that dealt with these things and he suggested we look up The Slayer."  
  
Selmak actually hissed.  
  
"What?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I would advise you to not do that Colonel O'Neill," she told the officer.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It was a Slayer that lead the rebellion that drove the Goa'uld from your world. One then appeared on one of their worlds. The system lord destroyed her before we could contact her. When it happened again we managed to get a delegation to her to offer our assistants. She refused to believe that we were not Goa'uld and had our delegations put to death. For five years she fought for her planet. Her rule was harsh, perhaps even more brutal than the System Lord she wished to supplant. Finally she freed her world, but Ra would not have the rot spread so he sterilized it. Finally a Slayer appeared in a minor System Lord's harem. He decided that she would make a superior host so he entered her. He lasted two weeks, the Slayers immune system attacked and destroyed the Goa'uld. They tried to remove him but she managed to fight them off, how she could resist we never could find out. Finally he released his venom into her and they both died."  
  
"So far I'm not hearing any reason not to go and talk to this girl," Jack said. "I mean dealing with Goa'uld you can't really blame her for taking your people out."  
  
"We are not Goa'uld, plus she sent back recordings of what she did to them before she allowed them to die. A Slayer is nothing more than a rabid beast. They will not be of help in this situation."  
  
Jack shrugged, "I don't know, considering that Buffy and Vi here are Slayers and they seem pretty calm." 


	2. Part II

She MEANT Everywhere!

Disclaimer:  Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Mutant Enemy.  Stargate belongs to MGM productions. I make no profit other than having a good time

Authors Note One:  This takes place after Chosen for Buffy, and right after Chimera in Stargate.

Authors Note Two:  This story is not in my Rainbow/Buffy Universe.  I felt when I put that story together if the SGC was in existence then they would have been the logical ones to tap to go to Sunnydale rather than Rainbow.

Authors Note Three:  There was a little controversy in the last chapter on the number of casualties that the Initiative took.  I made a mistake in RoS (boy that was unusual) and miss-remembered the number.  The 40% fatalities were correct.  In the news, casualties are often used interchangeably with fatality.  Its actual definition is any person killed, wounded, or missing.  So it is perfectly possible for a unit to take 100% causalities with 40% fatalities.

Notes to Reviewers:

charmedfanatic3000: Thanks for the review, sorry it took so long.

Tjack: Thank you, I appreciate that you took the time to review.

Baron2462:  Thanks for the review.  I hope to be able to update a little more often now that I'm out of school.

troyguffy:  I promise, won't forget about RoS, I've put to much time into that story arc to write it off.  Especially with people like you who post great reviews.  Thank you.

cc: As often as I'm able.

little-lost-one:  I'll try.

ghost stalker: Already worked that one in. 

Enjael:  When I posted this I really wasn't expecting the reaction that I got.  Thank you all for reviewing.  I hope your patience wasn't strained too much by the delay.

Allen Pitt:  Hadn't really considered the whole W&H angle when I plotted this one out.  On the other hand you did give me an idea for another story.

Pualine:  Thanks for the review.

deiron lionheart: The actual numbers come from one of what I assumed was the oversight committee for the Initiative after the battle were Adam was defeated.  The actual number of causalities was probably in that area.

raven:  You're looking at a geometrical progression,  in this case you start out with one vamp.  He goes out on the first night and makes three more, so now you have 4 (13).  The next night they all go out and do the same thing you now have 16 (434).  The third night they go out and do it again, so now you have 80(16316), so on and so on.  By the end of the first seven days you would have something over 2000 vamps.  By then end of two weeks you could be looking at 200,000 or so vamps.  Granted you're right because it's unlikely they could grab that many people, but worst-case scenario is ugly.

Prophetess of Hearts:  Yeah they are!

Joe: I didn't write a lot of the conversation between Hammond and the Pentagon and the White House.  If it looks like there should have been a conference between scenes and it's not mentioned, assume that it happened.  I took Scooby firepower situation into consideration.  I hope you like my solution.

Zantac the Barbarian: Thank You, considering some of the Buffy/SG crosses that are out there, that is high praise.  I always disliked how Teal'c's symbol was described as a tattoo.  But for a while I couldn't come up with anything better.  Then it came to me.  Glad you liked it.  Welcome aboard, I hope you enjoy the rest of the ride.

dhrachth:  Thanks. 

LMiC2000:  Thanks here you go.

trinfaneb: Thanks

Warren:  Glad you liked it.

Fic Starts Here----------

Chapter 6

Jack walked out of the door of JPL and put his ball cap back on.  He was not wearing a really happy face.  Then he thought about Selmak's reaction to Buffy and Vi and he smirked.  He wished he'd brought a camera, sights like that were few and far between.  Once Jacob had calmed her down, and then only after both Buffy and Vi had solemnly promised not to do anything to the Tok'ra, Selmak had returned to something of her old self, even going so far as to trade barbs with Buffy when she had cracked a sarcastic comment. Jack was starting to like that about Buffy, it reminded him of someone. Selmak had been very concerned when she learned that there were possibly thousands of Slayers running around in the Galaxy now.  She feared what the Goa'uld would do when they realized it.  She decided that they would accompany SG1 and the Slayers back to SGC and use the Gate to inform the Tok'ra Council of the situation.  Giles asked why they just didn't call it in, as that would be faster.  Selmak had explained that she only had a mid range communicator, the planet that the High Council was on was out of range.  It would be quicker to just go the Council and tell them.  O'Neill smiled at the look on Giles face as he really considered the implications of the Gate for the first time.

The others filed out behind O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel following Jack while Sam went with the Scoobies as they headed across the parking lot toward their cars.

It seemed clear to Jack that they were going to have to take the other Slayers along.  If Selmak's reaction was any clue, then these Slayers must be really bad news, or good he supposed, it all depended on how you looked at it.  He'd seen Selmak react less to a battalion of Jaffa.

  As he approached his car he noticed someone had left a note under the windshield wipers. The first thing he saw was that it was addressd to him. Picking it up he looked it over and then frowned when he thought he recognized the handwriting.  He unfolded the note and read it.  Jack's frown deepened; glancing around he spotted Carter and the Scoobies just getting into their car, "Hey Carter!  Hold up a minute."

"What's that Jack?" Daniel asked, nodding at the note.

Jack just handed it to him.  Carter jogged over to the rest of the team and asked, "What's up?"

"Jack, it can't be him, he's not even on planet anymore," Daniel argued, handing Carter the note.

Carter read it.  It said, "Meet me for a piece of pie and some coffee.  There's a diner just outside the gate.  I have some info I think you'll be interested in.

                                                                                    HM"

Carter handed Jack back the note and asked, "What are we going to do?"

Jack thought about it for a couple of seconds and then said, "You and Daniel are going back to the hotel with the Slayers.  Get them ready to travel.  Me and Teal'c are going to go and check this out.  I'll call the General and bring him up to speed. Get him moving on okaying the other Slayers too. Better him than me calling that one in. "

Daniel and Carter both nodded, "Be careful Jack," Daniel told his friend as he was leaving with Carter.

"Hey it's me!" Jack protested.

"I believe that is what he was remarking on O'Neill," Teal'c said as he started walking toward the gate.

Jack gave Teal'c fifteen minutes to get in position somewhere around the diner then got into his car and pulled out of the lot.  He went through the gate and there was the diner, just like the note said.  The lunch crowd was gone so he had no problem finding a slot and pulled in.  The diner was one of the old fashion ones, or it was made to look like one, with stainless steal paneling, and windows ¾ of the way around it.  The sign outside said its name was 'Quinn's'

Walking through the front door it was easy for Jack to guess who he was supposed to be meeting as he was the only customer in the place.  Jack initially didn't recognize him, Harry Mayborne was a lot leaner than the last time Jack had seen him,  his hair was now black and worn in a short ponytail, The plate of pie and the waitress poring coffee into a cup next to him was big clue too.  Jack sat down and glanced sideways, "What are you doing here?"  He asked the other man.

"Nice to see you too Jack," the ex- NID Colonel replied.  "Come on we need to talk," He turned to the waitress, "Sue?  If we need anything we'll call."

Sue nodded that she understood.  Mayborne grabbed his plate of pie, the third as Jack counted the plates, and his coffee and moved to a corner both.  Jack picked his coffee cup up and followed him.  Mayborne turned and requested, "If you aren't going to eat that would you bring it along for me?"  Jack snagged the plate and then followed Mayborne to a corner booth.

Once they got to the booth Mayborne sat down so he could see out of the windows. As Jack was sitting down Mayborne fished into his pockets and pulled out four quarters and fed them into the jukebox that was at the table.  Randomly picking songs he waited for it to start playing before he began. "You should try the pie Jack, it's very good."

O'Neill took a sip of his coffee instead and said, "Don't really like blueberry that much."

"I didn't either, but they don't have them at home.  There are apples, and something that'll pass for a peach, but no blueberries.  It's funny how you can get to miss something that you didn't even realize you liked."  He finished the pie and took a deep drink of coffee.

"Let me guess, no coffee either," O'Neill asked sarcastically.

"The closest they come is this bark tea.  Really nasty," Mayborne confirmed reaching for the plate in front of Jack.

"What do you want?" O'Neill asked losing patience as he pushed the plate toward the Ex Colonel.

"Well I had some information that I was going to use to get a trip through the 'Gate.  But seeing who you were with I'm thinking you already know that one."

O'Neill looked at him with slitted eyes, "Who I was with?"

"Short, blonde, lethal?" He was prompted.

"How do you know about Buffy?" O'Neill asked.  Wondering if everyone _but_ the SGC had gotten the memo on her.

"Right after you guys managed to keep the SGC out of NID hands we went looking for some alternates that might be able to deal with the Goa'uld. We came across this group called the Demon Research Imitative.  They got started toward the end of WW2 when we captured some stuff from the Thule Society. They were really just looking into the supernatural with no real plans on doing anything about it," Mayborne began.

"Let me guess, the NID had a better idea," Jack stated, knowing where this story was headed.

"The original plan was to see if we could use magic to counter the superior tech of the Snakes.  The problem turned out to be two fold.  One, true magic users were extremely rare.  Most people are capable of fairly simple spells with a little training, but to do anything truly useful you need to have a fair amount of inborn talent.  The other thing we found was that even if you get someone who can cast at that level, magic comes with a price.  Defensive spells are pretty benign, but offensive spells can lead to bad things."

"I guess they didn't say, 'Aw shucks,' and call it a day did they," sarcasm plain in Jack's voice.

Harry Mayborne shook his head, taking another sip of coffee,  "Dr. Margaret Walsh came up with an idea that we could put together our own Jaffa using parts of demons, human cadavers, and various pieces of equipment.  As a cover they put a field unit together whose soldiers were told that they were looking for methods to protect normal people from the HSTs."

Jack cocked an eyebrow at the acronym.

"HST means 'Hostile Sub-Terrestrial' it's what they called the things," Mayborne explained.

"Meanwhile Dr. Walsh was taking parts off of the various demons and waiting for a suitable body to come in so she could begin.  Interestingly enough the body ended up not being one of the their troops, rather a John Doe who was killed in a traffic accident in LA."

"Let me guess, she put the thing together and it tried to kill everyone on the base."  Jack said.

"Good guess, though you're underestimating Adam's ambition, his plan was to try and kill everything on Earth and replace it with more cyber-demoniods."

"A man, err thing, has to have goals," Jack quipped.

"So how does Buffy get involved in this sordid little tale?" Jack asked.

"She was going to school at University of California at Sunnydale were the op was based out of.  She met and was seeing the Team Commander, Riley Finn.  We didn't realize who she was, but she and Riley sort of bumped into each other during an event.  She joined up for a little while but Dr. Walsh saw her as a threat and tried to have her killed.  She and her companions ended up defeating Adam and saving the survivors in the base."

Jack leaned back and waved at Sue for a refill.  While she was pouring he framed the next series of questions he would ask.

"How did you find out about this?" He began.

"After Dr. Walsh was killed her assistant Dr. Angleman was the next to go.  The Pentagon decided they wanted a real military commander out there.  They had pull because they provided the troops."

"Did you explain they would be guinea pigs when you requested them?" Jack asked with an edge in his voice.

Mayborne backed off a little in his chair before he said, "Well that part seemed to be left out of the basic plan submitted to them."  Jack's scowl deepened.

"The NID tried to get me appointed, so I saw a lot of the briefing material, but the Army insisted that the CO needed to be one of theirs.  Worked out pretty good too, because he ended up dead," Mayborne was obviously quite pleased that it hadn't been him.

"So have you seen Buffy in action?"  Jack asked.  He just couldn't accept that someone that small and cute could be as lethal as the reactions indicated.

"Oh yeah!"  Mayborne confirmed. "I saw two tapes with her.  One was a training tape where she wiped the floor with the Initiative's premier capture team.  Took her twenty-eight seconds to take down four Special Forces ops that had been training and operating together for almost a year.

"The other one was her confrontation with Adam.  There was no sound for this one, just a camera but what I saw… sheeessh.  She came in they traded blows and she broke this spike thing that Adam had in one arm.  His other arm turns into a mini-gun and he starts shooting.  She dives behind this console and it blows up so you're thinking, 'Well that's it for her,' then she pops up and her eyes are glowing."

"Glowing, like a Goa'uld?" Jack demanded, suddenly real interested.

"No, not the flash thing they do, it was a solid golden glow.  Adam starts shooting again and she holds up her hand and all of the bullets are bouncing off of a force field of some sort."

"Still sounding Goa'uldish," Jack grumbled.

"Yeah well be glad they can't do what she did next.  Adam had a grenade launcher in with the mini-gun and he launched one.  She waved at it, and stopped it in mid-air and turned it into a bunch of birds.  She waves her hand again and Adams gun arm reverts back to normal.  She then grabbed him, threw him up against a wall and ripped his heart out.  In his case it was a U238 power supply.  She then made that disappear."

"I'm surprised that the NID didn't make a play for her if she was that powerful," Jack stated.

Mayborne shook his head ruefully, "What makes you think we didn't?  Kinsey had his pet on the review board push that Buffy and company were insurrectionists and should be ignored as long as they agreed to keep their mouths shut.  The NID on the other hand was planning a little kidnapping and brain washing session."

"What happened?  I suppose it's too much to wish that the NID grew a conscience?" Jack asked.  He didn't know why he got into conversations about the NID; it always raised his blood pressure.

"Kinsey got a visitor by the name of Quentin Travers.  I don't know what Travers had on the _good _Senator, but it must have been top-notch.  Travers was in with him for about ten minutes and right after he left Kinsley basically gave orders that if any of us noticed that Buffy Summers was walking down the street toward us we were to cross to the other side."  

"I wonder if Buffy can get her hands on that?"  Jack asked wistfully.

"Doubt it, Travers and the Watchers Council got blown up last year."  Mayborne informed him. "Which probably explains why the NID are comfortable enough to be sitting on what they think is The Chosen One right now.

O'Neill looked at him hard, "What do you mean sitting on?"

"Last May at a girls little league baseball game a young girl was at the bat.  The game was on the line and she had two strikes against her.  The pitcher was hot and had this kids number.  So she threw the same pitch she had got by our heroine twice before.  Only between the second and third pitch our little lady had been Chosen.  She crushed a line drive between second and third.  The shortstop managed to get her glove on it.  The ball ripped the webbing out of her mitt, and broke her wrist in three places.  Sunnydale collapsed soon there after and the NID coming across this story put two and two together.  They contacted the girl's family and talked them into letting them check her into a private facility for tests.   The family wants their daughter back and is starting to talk about taking court action. They're going to be the victim of an electrical fire in their house tonight.  You give me a pass to use the gate, I tell you where the kid is, and the parents address.  That's the deal.  Take it or leave it."

"What did you mean that the NID thinks they have the Chosen One?"  Thinking about it for a second, "What is a 'The Chosen One'?"

"It's another name for a Slayer.  It's simple; they think there are still only two Slayers.  They figure that Faith, the other Slayer, must have been killed in Sunnydale to activate this kid.  What they don't know is that there are a lot more Slayers running around than there used to be."

"And what gives you that idea?"  Jack asked.

"Well I have seven of my own, so given the difference in population densities, there must be a whole lot more of them running around on Earth right now." was the reply. 

Chapter 7

"Major Davis," George Hammond said into the red phone he was holding as he sat behind his desk, "I understand that the original plan was for just Ms. Summers and her companions to have access to the gate. She has put as a condition of cooperating with us that these other ladies are to be allowed to go also.  I don't think it's negotiable."

He listened for a moment then answered, "I realize that there is no proof that there are off world Slayers right now, but I think we need to be ready to move if it turns out there are.  You have their names; I want you to start the preliminaries now.  Thank you Major I'll keep you informed."

George Hammond hung up the red phone and went back to reviewing SG-14's post mission report.  He had just gotten through the preliminaries when there was knock on his door.  Glancing up he saw that it was Dr. Jay Felger, one of the scientists working at the SGC.  Jay was of average height, thin build, and dark hair.  "I think I found what you were looking for General," He said by way of introduction.

"That was fast," Hammond commented.

"Your giving me the beginning of the Sunnydale collapse as a starting point made it easy," he said as he came into the room bringing his laptop with him.

With the General's permission he set it up on Hammond's desk and brought the screen back up.  The screen showed two sets of squiggly lines with date/time stamps under them.

"The top lines are the seismic readings for the day Sunnydale collapsed.  The bottom lines are the readings from the Stargate."

Hammond looked at the lines and saw a circle on the Gate line a short while before the collapse began, "What's this?"

"This is a set of readings on a frequency that we normal don't monitor.  It's of such weak amplitude that it gets completely washed out when the gate is in operation and never seemed to do anything when we were monitoring it.  We had to stop monitoring the Gate's full spectrum of emissions because the Pentagon wouldn't spring for the ten people or the extra Cray it would have taken.  So since we had never seen anything happen there it was one of the frequencies we stopped monitoring.  It still got recorded as part of the whole, but we never looked at it."

"Okay, what did it do?"  Hammond asked.

Instead of replying Felger put the mouse pointer over the circle and clicked it.  It immediately blew up to show a series of 10 pulses followed by a mass of close packed spikes.  "The initial pulses are similar to what the Gate puts out when it is establishing contact with another gate during the dialing process, only much, much weaker."

"But there are ten pulses Doctor, the gate only has nine chevrons."  Hammond protested.

"I know General.  But the pattern is similar to what I saw when I was doing some work on cryptanalysis when I was working on my PhD in Mathematics.  When I saw something like this pattern it was usually an, 'All stations signify,' I think if we can separate those spikes we would have a hard count on the total number of active Stargates."

Hammond looked at the record and saw a series of spikes and valleys followed by another series of ten pulses.  "This took place about twenty minutes before the collapse started correct?"

Felger nodded, "Do you have any idea what it is?  You just asked me to look for anything unusual."

Hammond snorted, "You may have just recorded a magic spell for the first time Doctor."

Felger looked at him, not sure if he could take him seriously.  "I found two other instances that this pattern was repeated.  One was about six and a half years ago, the other was about a year latter. In both of those cases there was the initial all stations signify, but there was nothing else sent.  After a brief time the signal cleared off.

"I found one other thing, General, I think you really need to look at this." Felger began, becoming very apprehensive.  He tapped some keys on the keyboard and the readings disappeared only to be replaced with another set.  Hammond looked at these and there was something familiar about them.  What ever they were it was clear that they increasing in amplitude at a near exponential rate.

"What is this?"  Hammond asked.

"This is from about two and a half years ago.  'This' is a signal that the Gate was putting out.  We missed it because it stopped just before it tripped our event warning alarms.  It looks familiar because it's almost identical to what the event horizon of the Quantum Mirror puts out when it's in operation.  I believe that whatever this was would have done the same thing, that is drop dimensional barriers, except the effect would not have been contained inside of the mirror."

"What would have been the result?"  Hammond asked turning to look at the scientist who was suddenly sweating under the stare.

"It would have been very bad sir," He said quietly.

"How much longer would we have had to go before this happened?"

"About ten minutes sir," Felger quietly replied.

"Are you telling me that the world was ten minutes from ending two years ago and no one NOTICED?"  Hammond asked, his voice gaining in intensity on the last word.

"Not exactly sir, the world would have been done in about six minutes if it hadn't stopped.  We were about ten minutes from a Big Bang and no one noticed," Felger winced as he said it.

Hammond slumped back into his chair.  Looking at the scientist he finally asked, "How is that possible?"

Felger sat in a chair next to the General's desk, he had been running on adrenalin since he had gone looking for other irregularities on that frequency line and had come up with this.  "If you look at the recording you'll see that there is an echo in the reading.  I believe that what ever was causing this was feeding into the Stargate some kind of energy that was generating this effect, it then fired out into the network where the network acted as an amplifier on the reflection, it stopped before it achieved a high enough amplitude for a self-sustained reaction, but only just."

"Dr. Felger, you are relieved from whatever you were working on.  You are to devote your full time to this problem.  I want to know what happened, why it happened, why it stopped, and I want you to come up with a way that we can stop it ourselves if necessary.  You have carte blanche to grab whoever or whatever you need for your research.  Dismissed."

Felger just nodded and grabbed his laptop and started out the door.  "Oh and Doctor?"  He turned back to the General, "Good work."

Hammond sat back in his chair to get his thoughts in order, he needed to contact the President on this one and he wanted to make sure he what he was going to say before he started.  He was just reaching for the Red Phone when the alarms went off.

"Un-scheduled off-world activation," Sgt. Siler's voice came over the speakers.  Hammond was out of his chair and into the control room in seconds. The Iris had already been closed, the combination titanium/trinium gate that formed a seal 4mm over the event horizon of the Gate to keep out unwanted visitors.  With the Iris closed there wasn't enough room for anything to reintegrate. "I'm getting a GDO code, it's Ishta's of Hak'tyl," Siler told the General

"Open the Iris," Hammond ordered.  The Gate room guards where manning the two .50 caliber machine guns that pointed directly at the gate, while a squad was kneeling at the base of the ramp that lead up to the gate covering it with their M-16's.  The Iris spiraled open reveling the event horizon of the Gate, appearing as a pool of water standing on its side. It rippled and three figures stepped through.  They were all women, dressed in hand made clothing.  There was a blonde, one black haired, and one brown haired. The blonde was wearing a white, off the shoulder dress. "Greetings, Hammond of the Tau'ri," The blonde said. 

"Greetings Ishta of Hak'tyl," Hammond replied.  "Is there a problem?"  Directing his attention to the Gate guards he ordered, "Stand down."  The soldiers relaxed, and the three female Jaffa started down the ramp.  Hammond came down the spiral staircase from the Control Room to greet them.

Ishta and her two companions waited at the base of the ramp for the General to arrive.  When he did he held out his hands and said, "Welcome to Earth."

Ishta took his hands into hers and thanked him. She then said gesturing to her two companions, "You remember Neith and Nesa?"  Hammond nodded and shook the other two's hands.  Neith, the elder of the two was a little shorter than Ishta, with short black hair and was wearing a black off the shoulder shirt with matching shorts.  Nesa, Neith's younger sister had long brown hair and was dressed in a matching outfit.

Ishta continued, "Nesa seems to have had a non standard reaction to the tretonin.  She has been exhibiting increased strength.  Both her speed and reflexes have greatly improved, her senses are much more acute, and her healing is much improved.  The entrance to her pouch is sealing over, and we believe the pouch itself may be being absorbed into her intestinal wall.  We lack the sophisticated bioscience equipment that we need to do the tests, but if we can borrow yours we hope to isolate what it is about her that makes this possible, if we can duplicate the effect it would be of much help to us in our fight."

Hammond started getting a cold feeling in his gut when Ishta began explaining why she had come. Turning to Nesa he asked, "Have you been having any types of strange dreams lately?"

Nesa nodded, "I've been having a recurring dream.  A primitive human female is dancing in front of the Chappa'ai she is motioning me to go through.  If I do then I find myself here, where there are strangers waiting for me."

The ice in Hammonds gut got colder and bigger, "Was one of the strangers a small blonde woman?"

The three female Jaffa suddenly looked at Hammond eyes narrowing.

"How did you know that?" Neith asked menacingly, all her distrust of the Tau'ri coming back full strength.

With how they reacted Hammond's blood froze, "I think we need to talk," he said quietly.  


	3. Part III

She MEANT Everywhere!

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Mutant Enemy. Stargate belongs to MGM productions. I make no profit other than having a good time

Authors Note One: This takes place after Chosen for Buffy, and right after Chimera in Stargate.

Authors Note Two: This story is not in my Rainbow/Buffy Universe. I felt when I put that story together if the SGC was in existence then they would have been the logical ones to tap to go to Sunnydale rather than Rainbow.

Notes to Reviewers:

Antonio: You know you are the third or fourth person to want me to bring the SGC into ROS. Unfortunately for what I have plotted out for that story arc it isn't in the cards. However I am starting to think of writing one once this story is done.

How did Harry get to Earth? It will be answered in this chapter,

John: I like Mayborne too. He's professional. Too often anti-heroes aren't presented that way. And yes I will be explaining the tie in between gates and magic.

Dorothy: Yes I think that the various Slayer groups are going to be having some fun with each other.

Cataclysmic: Thank you

warren: Thanks. Yeah I think that the Scoobies and the NID will have a chat.

Joe: Yes it could.

Story starts here

Chapter 8

Jack leaned back in his chair and gave Mayborne the hairy eyeball. Moving back forward so he could speak in a lower voice he asked, "What exactly do you mean you have seven Slayers yourself?"

Harry finished his coffee and waved Sue over before answered. Once she topped both him and Jack off and had headed back to the counter Mayborne began, "The planet I ended up on is just getting into its Age of Discovery. Their tech level is late 18th or early 19th century. So I set myself up outside a university town that was at the south end of their temperate zone, not too hot in the summer, or too cold in the winter."

"Yeahgreathappyforyou," Jack impatiently told Harry, "Don't need a travelogue."

"Okay! Sheesh, just trying to give you some background," Mayborne retorted. "So, anyway I set myself up as 'The Wise Old Hermit, except I wasn't much of a hermit."

"Are you nuts Harry? The Goa'uld monitor civilizations for their tech level. You boot strap them and they're going to get pasted," O'Neill was outraged.

Harry waved his hands to try and calm the other Colonel down, "Relax Jack, I'm not an idiot. I don't answer all their questions correctly, and even the ones I do I stretch the answers out. I don't want to get a rep as a know it all, just a really bright dude."

"So they keep you fed with a roof over your head." Jack said in disgust.

Mayborne shrugged, "Everyone needs to make a living Jack."

"So they found Supergirls and brought them to you to see what you could figure out and you said, 'Hot damn I got a Slayer?'" Jack asked hard eyed.

"You're giving me too much credit, and it was one girl at first. The planet was a forgotten colony world. I thought that maybe the residents had their genes messed with. I was trying to figure out someway of testing it when we were coming home from a tavern one night and some of the local talent tried to mug us. Four guys suddenly surrounded us and wanted our money and Tir…, my girl's… favor," Mayborne face tightened as he was saying this. Jack was surprised; he didn't think that the Ex-NID agent had it in him to care about anyone but himself. "She wasn't too keen on the idea so she said no. Their leader was going to start carving pieces off of me to convince her otherwise. She didn't react real well to that idea either. While she was taking them apart I realized her fighting style was familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen it before. It took me a week to figure out where I had, when I did I almost crapped myself. I had done a little research into the Slayer when we were planning on kidnapping Buffy. According to legend a Slayer only showed up where she is needed, so if I had a Slayer there must be something really nasty and supernatural around. I started looking for it and training her as best I could. I couldn't find anything that would indicate a Hellmouth or something like it, and with Tir… being a local I figured it must have been close. I had reached the point where I was starting to think about abandoning ship when they found two more super strong girls and I realized something else must be going on. Once I figured it out I thought I should give you guys a heads up."

"Right, out of the goodness of your heart," Jack said crossing his arms clearly unconvinced.

"Out of a desire not to have twenty or thirty NID trained Slayers combing the galaxy for me," Mayborne corrected. "Tell me I'm wrong, that there isn't a lot more Slayers running around on Earth."

Jack sat back and frowned. He hated when Mayborne managed to back him into a corner, "Get your things together." Jack grabbed his wallet and pulled four twenties out of it. Going to the register he told Sue, "I'll pick up his tab." Jack looked at the pie case and spotting another blueberry pie he said, "I'll take that other pie, and do you have any bags of coffee beans?"

Sue nodded as she took the bills.

"Take ten for yourself, what ever else give me as many bags as the change will buy."

Sue didn't even bat an eye as she place three five-pound bags of un-ground beans on the counter and grabbed the pie and put it into a box.

Jack looked over his shoulder at Mayborne and said, "I ain't carrying the stuff too."

Mayborne picked up the pie and coffee Jack had bought for him and they headed out into the parking lot. Teal'c seeing them come out of the diner carefully crossed the street. As he came up Mayborne said, "Teal'c! Good to see you!" The Jaffa ignored the Colonel. Mayborne actually managed to look hurt.

"I saw no one monitoring the diner O'Neill" Teal'c told his friend.

"Jack?" Mayborne asked smugly.

Hearing the tone in Mayborne's voice Jack winced. Knowing he was going to regret doing it he asked, "Yes?"

"That trip through the Gate?"

"Yeah?"

"It's for two," Mayborne told the two members of SG1. "You can come out now Tiriea."

The rhododendron bush next to the entrance gave a minor shimmy and a young woman perhaps 18 years of age climbed out of it. She was about Buffy's size, maybe even a little shorter. With the same kind of fine features, but with black hair that was done up in a ponytail that reached midway down her back. She had ice blue eyes that were measuring the two members of SG1 as if to judge how much of a threat they were. She was dressed in combat boots, green camouflage cargo pants, a green tee shirt, and a green bandana. Teal'c raised an eyebrow because he had not detected her in the bush at all. It took someone being able to remain absolutely still for them to accomplish that.

Jack was enraged. He moved in close to Mayborne and hissed, "You brought an alien to LA?"

Mayborne looked unconcerned, "What? You brought Teal'c."

Jack wasn't mollified, "He's legal!" Pointing at Tiriea, "She's not!"

Mayborne cocked Jack a grin and said, "Oh yeah, like there are no illegal aliens in LA!"

The thing that got Jack the most is that he could tell that Mayborne had been waiting to use that line.

Chapter 9

Once the Hak'tylians were on their way down to the infirmary, with a promise from Hammond that as soon as they were cleared they would talk the General headed back to his office to hopefully get some work done before the meeting. There was a courier waiting for him outside of the main briefing room. The courier handed him the package that contained all of the information that Major Davis had been able to dig up on Buffy Summers and her companions and headed out as soon as Hammond thanked and dismissed him. Walking through the briefing room he ducked down into the control room and asked the duty sergeant to page Lt. Hailey to his office.

About ten minutes later there was a knock at his door and when he called, "Enter," the short blonde haired lieutenant dressed in her working blues entered and saluted.

"Lt. Jennifer Hailey reporting as ordered sir," She said crisply.

Hammond smiled at the young officer. She had almost been failed out of the Air Force Academy till Major Carter had taken her under her wing and taken a chance and showed her what could be waiting for her if she got with the program and graduated. Hailey had completely justified Major Carter's faith and had become a valuable member of the SGC. She had yet to be permanently assigned to a team, but when a temporary opening became available she was one of the most requested replacements. The one area she still needed improvement on was that she still tended to believe she was right, but she was often enough that she wasn't completely unjustified in that belief. "Have a seat Lieutenant," Hammond ordered.

"Thank you sir," Hailey responded as she sat down.

"As you know Capt. Peters was cleared back to active duty on Monday," Hammond began, "And there are no other current openings on any of the other SG teams. However instead of just sending you back to the Astrophysics lab we have two projects that I think would benefit by your being involved.

"The first project would be helping Dr. Felger with something he just discovered with the Gate. I think your gift with trans-dimensional physics would be a great help to him. This project would not interfere with your being chosen for temp duty on SG teams as they became available. The second project I'm afraid would. It is a liaison position with a group that we have just recently made contact with. If you take this position then I'm afraid we couldn't have you being pulled out of it at random times and then having someone else have to gain the trust of these people. If it is any consolation, if you take the liaison duty there would probably be a fair amount of Gate travel involved."

Hailey thought about it intrigued and decided to be honest, "Thank you for the offer but wouldn't I be a little junior for a liaison position?"

"Ordinarily yes, but there are some special circumstances here," he picked up the package that Davis had sent him, and the notes that Felger had left on the incident two years ago and handed them across the desk to Lt. Hailey. "Why don't you look through these? We're expecting the group that we want you to liaise with to be on base some time tomorrow so I need your answer soon. Dismissed." Hailey stood up saluted and left. Hammond figured he had about an hour before she was back asking if he was playing a joke on her, or if this was some kind of test. He hoped she took the job. He had heard Buffy Summers had a reputation for being stubborn too. It would be interesting to get the two of those together.

Chapter 10

Ishta and the other Hak'tylians were escorted to the infirmary. She could tell that Neith was very unhappy with the fact that Hammond seemed to know of her sister's dreams. Nesa seemed was lost in her own thoughts. They had discovered her newfound talents in a training fight two months ago. It was a neophyte match and the trainer had decided to establish dominance over Neith's sister early. She had planned on delivering a humiliating defeat to the novice to show how much she and the other trainees had to learn. What had happened is the trainer had ended up on the ground with a broken arm and Nesa stopping herself a half inch before she had snapped the older female's neck. Nesa had not understood what had happen, only that she had reacted when the trainer had attempted an arm bar. Further testing had revealed that her strength was greater than anyone in the camp. While this made her popular when it came to either hauling firewood or water, it bothered her. Ishta had done what tests she could, but could not discover what was making her like this and Nesa was growing tired of being considered a freak.

When they arrived at the infirmary the duty nurse told the three women to jump on separate tables and that Dr. Fraiser would be with them momentarily.

Janet Fraiser cruised into the examining room with smiles for the three female Jaffas. She gave Nesa a slight longer look and her smile turned into a frown. She started with the youngest Jaffa; she was about to ask her how she was doing when their eyes locked. For a brief instant Janet bore down with her eyes on the younger girl. This was _her _area. Nesa for her part didn't want a confrontation with Dr. Fraiser so she quickly looked away. The incident was over so quickly that not even Janet noticed it and she went right into the examination checking to make sure there was no wounds that would indicate a Goa'uld had taken up residence, and asking, "How are you feeling?

Chapter 11

"Okay, this changes things," Colonel Jack O'Neill told the others.

"No it doesn't" Mayborne corrected. "Call a helicopter, it takes Tiriea and me to the mountain, I dial an address and tell the good General the location of the junior Slayer and her family right before we step through. See changes nothing.."

"Yes it _does_!" Jack corrected the ex-Colonel, "_Now _we have to stop by Slayer Central so they can give you the old poke and prod."

Mayborne vehemently shook his head, "No way, I walk in there they won't let me walk out, or they'll just squeeze the info on where this kid is, and then you don't let us through the Gate."

"This is pointless," Tiriea sighed in a long-suffering tone. Her accent sounded slightly Eastern European so at least she didn't glaringly stand out. "I told you, if we came to Earth we could not avoid meeting my sisters. But you didn't listen, just like you didn't listen with Boch. You do remember how well that worked out don't you?"

Jack started, then looked very concerned, "Boch?" He asked in a rising tone. "As in Aris Boch the bounty hunter? How did you run into him?"

"Relax Jack, no problem," Mayborne said soothingly, "Boch was on planet hunting some minor underling of Yu's that had run off. He heard about the answer man and decided to check me out. He realized that I was not from around there in a big way and thought someone, somewhere would pay for me."

"Sounds like him," Jack agreed. "So how did you get away?"

"I didn't, but Boch hadn't figured on seven Slayers either. So about thirty seconds after he got me, they got him. We both sort of agreed that it was all a misunderstanding and I invited him in for supper."

Jack looked really disgusted, "Mayborne you jerk. If Aris Boch got caught by your Slayers it was probably because he wanted to be. He must of heard about the supergirls and wanted to check _them _out, not you. Hell, I wouldn't put it past him to have hired the first four guys that tried to mug you." Jack opened up the car door and motioned for Mayborne to get in.

"Now just a minute, I already told you that I wasn't going…." Mayborne began.

Tiriea had noticed how Jack had unlatched his door and had opened hers. Staring across the roof she said in a no nonsense tone, "Harry, get into the vehicle." Then sat down.

Grumbling Harry climbed in the front seat, while Teal'c got in the back.

Once they were on the freeway Jack pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed the General, oh yeah he was going to love this bit of news.

Chapter 12

General George Hammond actually got twelve minutes of uninterrupted work before his phone rang, "Hammond," he said after he had picked up.

"It's Jack. We ran into an old friend that we last saw running a the furlong…." O'Neill said stretching out the last word to emphasize it.

Hammond got it at once, "It's always nice to run into old friends, what does he want?"

"Oh, about what you would expect, he did bring a friend with him though."

"WHAT! He knows better than that." Hammond thundered.

"Yeah well, on the plus side you know that thing we were wondering about? We don't have to wonder anymore. I'm going to take them by Slayer Central and see what they want to do with him."

Why don't you just bring him by here and we can accommodate him quite nicely," Hammond said in that oh so reasonable voice. 

"Unfortunately he knows the location of someone who bad things will happen too if we don't send him on his way. So that isn't really an option."

Hammond didn't like it but, "Very well Colonel, keep me posted.

He got another fifteen minutes in on his paperwork when Dr. Fraiser escorted the three Hak'tylians into the briefing room. He got up and went into meet them. "Did you find anything Doctor?" He asked as he walked in the door.

"With Ishta and Neith no," Their readings were not remarkably different than when we started the tretonin regime. Nesa on the other hand is showing a wide variation from the norm."

"How so?" Hammond asked as he sat down and waved the others to also.

Janet and the others took their seats and Janet went on, "Her adrenal and endorphin levels are almost off the charts, but at the same time her heat beat and respiration are actually below normal by almost 20%. Her muscle mass is slightly greater, but certainly not enough to account for the strength increase that has been reported. I had an MRI done, and while everything else looked normal her pouch is only about a quarter the size that it used to be and that her tendons have become much heavier than normal. Which given her increase in strength would be logical."

"How do you explain her strength if she hasn't grown new muscles?" Hammond asked. The other two Jaffas listened intensely.

"I can't be sure, but I think the muscles efficiency has been somehow augmented. To put it simply her muscles are more elastic than ours so she gets greater results when she uses them."

"Is there anything else?" Hammond asked.

Janet nodded, becoming excited, "I did some blood work, Nesa's bone marrow is producing white corpuscles again."

Hammond frowned, "I thought that when a Jaffa reached puberty that was shut off."

Janet shrugged and nodded, "Ordinarily it would, I can't explain it."

Neith had heard enough, "This is all very interesting, but you promised us an explanation."

Hammond nodded, "Last night we had a security breach here at the SGC. Because of this, we contacted a group of people who have special skills to help us deal with the situation. Once we were in contact we discovered that the situation with them had changed since the US government had been in contact with them.

"Tell me Ishta, are there any legends that name a being called a Vampire Slayer?"

Ishta frowned, "I have never heard the phrase. What is a vampire and why does it need to be slayed?"

Hammond rose and said, "One minute ladies and I'll show you, Nesa might want to wait outside it's pretty graphic."

Neith shook her head, "Nesa is a warrior. She does not need to be protected."

Hammond nodded. He went into his office and grabbed the security tapes from Hastings escape. When the tape ended Ishta said in a shocked voice, "I don't think a Goa'uld could have walked away from that much damage. Are these things common on Earth?"

Hammond shook his head, "I really don't know. Until last night I thought they were a myth. One of my officers belonged to a unit that fought vampires and other such creatures. When his old unit was unavailable he suggested getting in contact with the people who had helped them out. The leader of this group we believed was the Slayer, a woman who had been gifted with enhanced strength, healing, and speed. There is supposedly only one of these women at a time. When that one is killed then another becomes the Slayer." The three Hak'tylians became more interested at that. "We found out though that last May, that would have been about two months ago they performed a ceremony that awakened _all _of the woman who had the potential to become a Slayer. The person who performed this didn't know about the Gate. We have found evidence that what ever she did it was transmitted through the gate and it is likely that is what effected Nesa."

Neith wasn't satisfied, "How did you know about the dream?"

"Buffy Summers told SG1 that she had a dream with them and the Stargate in it. she also described the primitive and said she was motioning them to go through the gate. My description of who was waiting for Nesa was based on a description of Ms. Summers."

"They are coming here?" Ishta asked.

"They should be arriving sometime tonight or early tomorrow."

"If you don't mind then I think I will wait. I wish to confer with this woman."

Hammond nodded as he got up, "We'll be happy to accommodate you and your people. Dr. Fraiser will assist you with quarters, and show you were the cafeteria is so you can get some food."

"Thank you General," Ishta said.

Hammond walked the ladies to the door of the conference room. Outside he found Lt. Hailey waiting for him with the briefing packets on her knees. "Have you made your decision Lieutenant?" He asked.

Hailey stood up and nodded, "Yes sir, I'd like to take the liaison position sir. I should still be able to help Dr. Felder out depending on the schedule."

"Very good Lieutenant, then you can start immediately. You know Ishta, Neith, and Nesa?"

"I've never had the pleasure of meeting them sir," Hailey replied greeting the three visitors to SGC.

"We belive Nesa is a Slayer would you show them to the VIP quarters and then take them to get some food?"

"I'd be happy to sir," Hailey replied. Before she escorted them out she asked the CO of the SGC if he had seen the tapes that had come along with the briefing. When Hammond replied he had not she handed him the briefing packet and suggested it would be illuminating. She then led her charges out of the waiting room.

As Janet Fraiser was heading out the door Hammond said quietly, "Dr?"

"Yes sir?" Fraiser replied as she stopped in the doorway.

"Exactly how strong is Nesa?"

"Ishta said they had her lifting over 400 lbs and she wasn't straining. If I get the chance I want to check her out in the weight room."

"Take it slow, we get bit a lot when dealing with the unknown, and it's been a while since we delved this deep into it."

Janet nodded that she understood and headed back to the infirmary.

Chapter 12

Jack disconnected from the phone. Turning to Mayborne he said, "You'll be happy to know that General Hammond okayed taking you to Slayers Inc."

Mayborne slouched, "Great."

In the back seat Teal'c asked, "Why do you need to use the gate to leave? Can not you leave the same way you arrived?"

Tiriea answered looking out the window at the new world that she was still discovering, "No, Aris Boch had other matters to attend to."

Jack whirled at Mayborne and snarled, "You showed Boch were Earth was?"

Mayborne motioned for Jack to pay attention to the road. "Relax Jack, lord your going to give yourself an ulcer, and no I didn't tell Boch were Earth was, he knew that already. He had business out this way so agreed to give us a lift."

"Are you sure he left?" Jack asked.

"Pretty sure, he took off anyway," was the unconcerned reply.

The quartet in the car road in silence for the rest of the trip, Jack found a parking place near the Hyperion and they walked to the entrance of the hotel. When they entered, Jack was easily able to ID who the Slayers were because they turned as one, eyes locking on the young alien girl.

Buffy, who was talking to a brunette woman, who if Jack remembered correctly was the Buffy's XO among the Slayers, was holding a large hammer causally in one hand. They both started toward the new comers. "Who's this?" She asked by way of greeting.

Jack smiled, "Buffy I want you to meet Harry Mayborne and Tiriea. Tiriea is not from around here. He then went into an almost ten minute description of Harry Mayborne and Jacks many encounters with the Ex-NID Colonel.

Giles had shown up by then and joined the conversation. When they had found out about the young Slayer that Harry was using to get access to the gate, the general consensus was to pull random body parts off of him till he decided to cooperate. Tiriea stepping forward and indicating that that was not going to happen made the Slayers look at the man a little differently.

Giles suggested a private meeting and left a protesting SG1 to help the other Slayers prepare to leave. Once they got to the briefing room Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out an index card. He handed it to Giles.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's the location of Terri Parker and her parents address. The op is scheduled to go off about two am tonight so you have some time."

Buffy was suspicious. "You give Jack all this hard time about coming here, and then just give us the information? I don't get it."

Harry sat down at the table, leaned back in the chair, and grinned, "Jack is a great guy, I mean that sincerely. When it hits the fan he's the guy I want at my six, him and SG1 both. He can be a little contrary at times though. If he thought I really wanted to talk to you guys Tiriea and I would be in a cell at Cheyenne Mountain right now. So I pretended that I wanted to be anywhere but here to get him to deliver me here."

"Wanted to talk to us about what?" Giles asked also sitting.

Harry answered as Buffy and Tiriea also sat, "Simple, I'm here looking for a job."

Buffy snorted, "What kind of job do you think we would give you?"

Harry shrugged, "I thought council rep to Astria would be a good start."


	4. Part IV

She MEANT Everywhere!

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Mutant Enemy. Stargate belongs to MGM productions. I make no profit other than having a good time

Authors Note One: This takes place after Chosen for Buffy, and right after Chimera in Stargate.

Authors Note Two: This story is not in my Rainbow/Buffy Universe. I felt when I put that story together if the SGC was in existence then they would have been the logical ones to tap to go to Sunnydale rather than Rainbow.

Notes to Reviewers:

manic, gaul, Arekanderu, CappriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, OrionTheHunter, and Baron: Thanks for reviewing.

Bob the Almighty: Welcome aboard. I apologize for my grammar. In my defense I have gotten a lot better, and will try to improve more. Some Clichés I'm afraid are unavoidable unfortunately, and as far as pairing goes I feel that there really isn't anyone in these two groups that would go well with each other.

Duchess: Welcome back! Glad you joined Fan Fic. That's an interesting plot cookie you brought up. It would be dicey if it happened.

Joe: Sorry for the mind trip. I have a beta reader and I am very happy with her. She has a full time job, so do I. So when stuff slips by us just drop a line as you did and I'll go back and fix it.

TallieCat: Thanks; I hope you won't be disappointed.

Dorothy: Harry is Harry. He is one of the best anti-hero's I think I have ever seen on TV. Londo Malarie from B5 is the only one who gives him any competition.

Antonio: Sorry I had a Navy flashback when I was writing this chapter. I should have used 2IC. XO is shorthand for Executive Officer. Starting this chapter if there is going to be any abbreviations in the chapter I'll stick them at the front of it.

John: Both eyes, all the time.

Harry: You'd give Harry Mayborne access to a TARDIS? Hmmm there's an idea for a story.

warren: He would certainly be in the running for it. I don't know if Harry could deal with the Scoobies wait till the last second to avert the Apocalypse though.

Fic Starts Here

BDU: Battle Dress Uniform. It's the camouflage uniforms that you useally see soldiers wearing.

SITs: Slayers in Training

As Janet Fraiser walked into the infirmary she saw the test results for Nesa were done. Deciding first to check on one her patients she walked to the end of the infirmary bay to a set of drawn privacy curtains. Looking in through the crack to make sure she wouldn't disturb the occupant she saw a willowy redhead sitting up in bed watching entranced as her arms moved in a sinuous motion. The patient was Dr. Sarah Gardner, a former lover of Daniel Jackson who had been taken over by the Goa'uld Osiris. Osiris had been one of Anubis's chief lieutenants. And as Anubis was currently the Goa'uld system lord that was the Earth's chief enemy she had been in on several plots to destroy the world. Recently Osiris had been dispatched to try and get Daniel to work out the location of the Lost City of the Ancients. He had tried to get him to do it in his sleep by manipulating Daniels' dreams with a Goa'uld memory device. Fortunately SG-1 had figured out what was going on and had captured the Goa'uld. The Tok'ra had managed to extract Osiris and Sarah had been recovering from her ordeal for the last week or so. They were all wishing her a speedy recovery both for Daniels sake, and because she retains a lot of Osiris's knowledge making her a priceless intelligence source.

Janet cleared her throat to let Sarah know she was there. Sarah looked up and let her arms drop onto the bed. "Sorry," she said with embarrassment. "You have know idea how much of a pleasure it is to have your body do what you tell it to," she told the doctor, speaking with a light English accent.

"After almost three years as a host I can imagine," Janet assured the other woman. "I got your last test results back and everything is normal, so we can transfer you to regular quarters."

"Great," Sarah replied. "Nothing against your hospital, but a little privacy will be nice. I will need some other clothes though," she said pointing at the pajamas she was wearing.

"Daniel has your stuff put into storage on the base, I'll BDUs for you to wear until you can go through it."

Sarah smiled and said, "Thanks."

Making her good-byes Janet headed for her office grabbing Nesa's test results out of the mailbox as she went by.

Chapter 15

Jack O'Neill was slightly disgruntled. He'd expected the Slayers to grab Harry and get the location of the young Slayer from him. He had expected to be invited along as a Harry expert too. He hated not knowing what was going on.

A couple of the Slayers were working out in the lobby of the hotel and Teal'c wandered over to watch them spar. He stood at the edge of area holding his hands behind his back.

Glancing around he saw Carter and her dad had cornered Willow and was in intense conversation with her, presumably engaged in deep techno babble, something he made a point of avoiding. Looking around further he saw that Daniel, the one person in his group that was most likely to find trouble, was talking with Buffy's sister over by the circular couch that was in front of the grand staircase.

"Excuse me Colonel?" A voice asked at his elbow.

Starting slightly he turned and found Vi standing next to him holding a canvas backpack.

"The girls that are going have their stuff together. Giles suggested you look at what they want to bring to make sure we aren't taking anything that we shouldn't."

O'Neill saw the point of that so he motioned her to put her backpack up on the counter so he could see what was in it. Andrew who was at the desk on the other side of the counter gave him a dirty look. O'Neill, who had been glared at by the best of them, ignored it. He was glancing around to find someplace to put the packs once they were checked when he saw that Buffy had left the large hammer she had been holding right where he thought would be the perfect place to put the packs. He bent over to grab the hammer to move it aside, "Colonel O'Neill!" Vi said before he even tried to lift it. "That's really heavy, maybe I should get it."

O'Neill glanced up at the frail looking Slayer with a look of incredulity on his face, he'd seen Buffy waving this thing around like it was made of Styrofoam, how heavy could it be? He got the answer five seconds later when despite his best efforts he couldn't budge it off of the floor. "Hey T!" He called to his Jaffa teammate, "Come're a minute."

Teal'c turned from the match and walked over to O'Neill and Vi, who was trying hard to hide her smile, "See if you can lift this," O'Neill said, indicating the hammer.

Teal'c quirked an eyebrow, but obediently leaned over and grabbed the handle of it. Using both hands Teal'c managed to lift the hammer about four inches off of the floor before he carefully replaced it.

"How heavy do you think that is?" O'Neill asked.

"I would estimate about 400 lbs O'Neill," Teal'c responded.

O'Neill digested this. Vi reached around both men, and with one hand smoothly lifted the hammer off of the floor and moved it to the other side of the doors, "Buffy left it there because she doesn't want to forget it," She explained to the other two. O'Neill was trying hard not to drop his jaw in shock. Teal'c seemed impassive, but anyone who knew him could tell that he was also very impressed.

Jack shook himself. He went over and once again attempted to lift the hammer and had no more luck this time than last. He noticed that the other Slayers that were going with them had started filing into the lobby and his actions were attracting all kinds of attention. Jack, decided he wanted just a little more proof said, "Vi? Could you do me a favor and set that hammer down, oh…," Jack moved about ten feet to the right and pointed at the floor, "here?"

Vi nodded and grabbed the hammer and set it down right were Jack had indicated. Jack tried one more time to lift the hammer and when this failed he glanced up and saw about ten pair of eyes on him, "What? I saw them do something similar on Candid Camera once. The took a suitcase and put a metal plate in the bottom of it and buried an electromagnet, I just wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything like that."

Salvaging what dignity he could O'Neill moved back to the counter. While he was doing this he noticed two of the girls placing a bunch of stuff that King Arthur would have been comfortable with next to the hammer. "What's that?" he asked pointing at the pile.

"_That's_ the weapons we are taking with us," Vi explained.

Jack took a much closer look, there were four swords ranging from a one of those samurai things, to a brace of what could probably be considered long daggers with deer horn hilts, one old fashioned battle axe, and one that was slightly smaller and looked like it had just been pressed out of ¼ in steel plate. There were also a half a dozen crossbows, four full size ones and two of the pistol type and what had to be about a hundred bolts of various sizes and heads. Finally there were about 40 wooden stakes and a bundle of ten four foot ¾ inch wooden dowels. Jack considered the pile for a second then asked, "Don't you guys use guns?"

Dawn shook her head, "Most of the stuff we fight bullets don't impress much, add to that a Slayer on patrol might have a hard time explaining a gun to a cop who stopped her, but most won't pay much attention to a stake. And with how superior a Slayer is in hand-to-hand combat, guns have never been a popular weapon for us."

Jack squeezed the bridge of his nose and shook his head. They were going to have to add a day for training to get the Slayers checked out on some modern weapons. He just hoped they picked up weapons as fast as he had been told. "Vampires might not be impressed with guns," he began, "But Jaffa are. And unlike vampires, they prefer ranged weapons."

Vi nodded, "You teach us how to fight Jaffa, we'll show you how to kill vampires."

Jack sighed, it was going to be a long week. "Okay girls line up and let me see what you got."

Chapter 16

"That's a lofty goal," Giles said in an unimpressed voice.

Harry just smiled, "Well you're going to need someone with extra-planetary experience and I think I'm as close as you're likely to get. Plus I'm not coming to this completely empty handed, I've already done some prep work, Tiriea?"

The black haired Slayer picked up where he left off, "My name is Section Leader Tiriea Glandmoore of the Astria Republic Navy. I'm here at behest of my government to petition the Watchers Council of Earth to open a Slayer Academy in our country."

The Scoobies stared at the off world Slayer in surprise. Before they could interrupt she went on, "Our Chappa'ai is on a small island that is jointly administered by the three main powers on our planet so we know of other worlds through the gate. We were starting to believe the risk was not worth the rewards as we had only discovered cultures more primitive than us and were seriously discussing burying it again when we detected Harry. We knew that Harry was from off world almost as soon as he set up shop. We were initially curious as to how he got through the gate with out our noticing so we had him under surveillance. When I started displaying my Slayer powers it was decided to approach Harry directly to see if he knew what had happened to me. I was assigned as a combination keeper, bodyguard, research subject to him and Harry and I have been together since. The others were discovered over the next month or so and together Harry has been performing the duties of a Watcher, even if he doesn't have the sanction or training. In all he has not been doing a bad job and I think he deserves the position."

Buffy snorted, "Remind you of anyone Giles?"

Giles nodded, Tiriea seemed to have similar loyalty to Mayborne that Buffy had after the Cruciamentum. "Your government understands that if we take them up on their offer they would have little or no say in the operation of the Academy."

"That is an acceptable position. They are even prepared to honorably separate myself and my sister Slayers from their service obligations if that would be necessary for us to receive training."

"They seem to be awfully anxious to get this academy up and running," Buffy remarked, thinking that the US government wouldn't be as agreeable if they were trying to get a Slayer academy up and running.

Tiriea nodded, "There are two reason they wish this. The first is that there are three main powers on our planet, which we call Nelkul. Astria is my home and the most powerful of the three. The second is Bertang, it treats its women as chattel so we have little concern that they will discover or exploit any Slayers they may posses. The third however is Hassel, while its military is not up to par with ours they make much more use of what Harry calls intelligence assets, and as they also treat their women equally we fear they probably have already discovered Slayers and are training them right now to use as weapons. We wish to receive training on how to counter Slayers and that is the price for your Academy.

"The other reason we want to have an Academy is that we wish to enter into an alliance with the Tau'ri, but we want to have something to offer them beyond manpower. We are poor in Naquadah and as far as we know we have no trinium, and Earth is much more advanced scientifically. We hope that having an operational Slayer Academy will give us some negotiating room."

Giles thought about it for a second then said, "Does your government realize that if we start the academy then not only would we be bringing off world Slayers to it, but that we would be making the same offer to the countries that you are opponents of?"

"Yes, they believe that if these Slayers were exposed to our way of life they would be less inclined to operate against us. This may be overly optimistic, but at least we would know what they looked like."

Giles got up from the table and went to look out the window while he thought. Buffy he noticed was starting to get twitchy so he needed to make a decision quickly, but then they didn't have a whole lot of choice. The US Government was unlikely to grant them permission to bring off world Slayers here in any number so they needed an off world site. It would be easier if they could set that up on a planet that already had a going civilization rather than building from scratch and having to supply it off of the land. It would probably be better if the planet was more advanced, on the other hand though, it seemed that many of the planets out there were a lot more primitive than Earth so most of the SITs would probably actually think it was an improvement.

Turning back to the table, "I think that we can accept your offer Tiriea. With one change," Turning to Harry he said, "Col. Mayborne, I'm sorry but I don't know you well enough to give you the Academy. If you wish to continue as Tiriea's Watcher and she is also agreeable then I'll be happy to keep you on in that position. If in the future you prove yourself then a promotion would be in order. But these women are too important until we are sure."

"Who are we going to put in charge then?" Buffy asked.

"Since we would be setting up a facility I was thinking that sending Xander and a couple of Slayers. I trust Xander's judgment, and we can either recruit local Watchers, or as we train people here we can send them along. Once the school is up and running and we find a replacement headmaster Xander can come back and resume his position as facilities manager."

Buffy nodded, "Okay, works for me. We need to convene the Council to okay the plan, but for right now we'll go with it."

Harry smiled, "Okay then, when do we go after Terri and her parents?"

Buffy cocked an eyebrow, "_We_?"

Harry shrugged, "Hey I'm part of the organization now. One thing you'll find is I don't like it when someone messes with one of mine. That and I get to stick it to the NID again, which is just icing on the cake."

Giles sighed and turned to Buffy, "It's your call."

"I was just going to send Faith and the Wild Bunch after the parents. If Harry was part of these guys once it might not be a bad idea to send him and Tiriea with her," Buffy said. _That and I can get Faith's read on Mayborne, _Buffy thought to herself.

"If that's all then lets get the rescue organized," Giles brought the meeting to a close and headed for the door.

Chapter 17

Jack could only stare at the equipment that had been stacked for inspection. The stuff the girls had in their backpacks was no biggie, the normal collection of hygiene products and a couple changes of clothes. Some of it was a little on the bright side, but there was a whole lot of black leather too. He noticed that they all had a couple of pairs of good socks and decent hiking boots. Mostly they were expensive civilian models, but a couple of the girls had military boots. The packs, sleeping bags, and tents were a different story though. They were every fluorescent color that they put out, oranges, yellows, reds, and greens, colors that a blind Death glider pilot would be able to pick out from orbit. The Sleeping bags looked like they were designed for sleepovers too. The were bulkier and heavier than they needed to be, Jack thought about the hammer and decided that weight wasn't a big thing, but the bulk still was, especially with how petite most of the Slayers were. Okay none of this was a big thing; he'd talk to Buffy about it and see if he could convince her to just use SGC issued stuff.

A sudden whistle from the steps got everyone's attention. Buffy was standing on the steps with Giles, Tiriea and Harry. "We got a mission," she called. Buffy and the others finished coming down the steps as the group in the lobby started to head over to an area that was set up with couches, tables, and stuffed chairs. Everyone found a seat, with the SGC and Jacob in one group, Harry and Tiriea a second and the rest of the Slayers filling in around the table. The senior people of the Scoobies took over the 'head' of the area. Harry and Tiriea sat on their left. "Anyone who hasn't met them, this is Harry Mayborne and Tiriea, Tiriea is from a planet called Nelkul, Harry is her Watcher."

Jack, who had just gotten comfortable in his chair, he was going to suggest to George that it might be a good idea to outfit their briefing room with some of these, when he heard that. He snapped around and asked in a tone that suggested he hadn't heard correctly, "Excuse me?"

Giles took off his glasses and began polishing them, "Colonel Mayborne has been unofficially operating as Tiriea and her sister Slayers' Watcher for the last month or so we've merely made the position official."

"Did you listen to me when I gave you his resume?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Colonel, Tiriea trusts Harry to do the job. It is difficult to fool a Slayer, even one who may not know or understand her powers. In our line of work you find things rarely happen for no reason. Harry Mayborne applied to the Council for a position, he doesn't have the seniority for that position, but that doesn't change the fact that we need him."

"No you don't," O'Neill insisted. "I've worked with him in the past. He'll play you along till he doesn't need you anymore then sell you down the river."

"No Colonel, he will not," Tiriea quietly said. "I have no doubt what you say about Harry was once true. His situational ethics would put a street grifter to shame. But he has adopted both my country and my sisters, we are his people, and you know what he will do to protect them."

O'Neill sat back in his chair. He hated to admit it, but she was right. He remembered his own sense of betrayal when Simmonds had shot him and he thought that Harry had done it. It wasn't so much that he'd been shot; it was that Harry had stabbed him in the back, figuratively speaking.

"If you are done Colonel, then I think we need to work out what we need to do to get back Ms. Parker and save her parents. Buffy?" Giles said, turning the meeting over to Buffy.

"Harry?" Buffy said in turn.

Harry nodded and stood up, "Terri Parker is being held at a secure facility disguised as a private hospital. She's the only patient currently. There is a permanent security staff of ten plus the doctors and nurses. The facility sits on ten acres. It has an outside wall and the whole area from the wall to 50 feet from the building is completely wired with motion and infrared sensors. They leave that area clear so they can run roving patrols without having to disable the rest of the security. The doors and windows are wired though so we still have a problem."

Willow pfft, "Do they have an off site monitoring?"

Mayborne nodded, "They have a safe house about three hundred yards away, if there is a problem they roll with the heavy weapons.

Willow smiled, "If they are wired I can drop the whole system."

"Good thinking, but they considered someone doing that, if they loose contact then they automatically roll."

"How much of a disruption would set them off?" Jacob asked.

Harry shrugged, "Depends on how paranoid the CO is, if I was in charge probably if the disruption lasted more than two minutes."

"Do you have anyone that can go through a locked door in a minute?" Jacob asked Buffy.

"I can go through a door in about a second," Buffy replied.

"So that no one would notice your entry?" Jacob replied smiling.

"That's a little harder," she conceded, " Faith?"

Faith looked at the five girls that surrounded her. Three were Caucasian, they were Christina, Dae, and Shauna, Christina and Dae were blonde, Shauna had red hair, all were less than five foot five and like Faith were dressed in black leather. Kami was the shortest Slayer they had so far found, coming in at four foot six inches. She was of Japanese ancestry, though that was by way of San Francisco, and had waist length black hair. Finally there was Melea an African American. They had all been children of the streets with physically or mentally abusive parents. In them Faith had seen herself when she had been called. She was going to make sure they didn't make the same mistakes that she had. The first week and a half had been interesting, with other Slayers having to pull them apart on more than one occasion. Which is when Dawn had come up with their name, Buffy had the Scoobies and Faith had the Wild Bunch. The turning point had come the night that Shauna had had been accused by another Slayer of stealing a keepsake necklace that she had gotten from one of the Slayers that hadn't made it. Faith had asked the girl once if she had it, when she said that she hadn't Faith had accepted that she hadn't and had taken on all comers. The rest of the night had not been pretty; in the end it had also seen the destruction of one of the Hyperon's public restrooms. But the necklace had been returned to the owner from the trap it had been caught in, and Faith had won the loyalty of the Wild Bunch.

"In a minute with no damage to the door? I doubt it," she said after thinking about it.

"I can do it," O'Neill said.

Giles considered the Air Force Colonel, "Thank you Colonel."

O'Neill shrugged, "If Harry is helping how can I refuse. Besides, she's just a kid," O'Neill's voice was cold and hard for the last part of the sentence. Woe betide the crew that was running the hospital if Terri Parker had been harmed.

"Faith? Harry has experience with these NID guys, take him and Tiriea and go get the Parkers. Bring them back here," Buffy ordered the dark haired Slayer.

"T, go with them," O'Neill ordered.

"The van's starting to get crowded," Faith, remarked. Then she got her first real good look at Teal'c, "But we can make room."

Jack was watching Buffy, "This isn't negotiable, Tiriea is an alien and while she's on Earth we insist that a SGC personal escorts her at all times. If you'd rather Sam'll go with her, but one of us is."

"Hey, he's fined with me, the more the merrier." Faith said as she headed out with the others in tow." Teal'c got up and followed them out; making sure Mayborne was in front of him.

"I'd like to help," Jacob volunteered. "I have a ship with a cloak, I can get us over the sensored area and put us down right at a door."

Buffy looked across the table at the Tok'ra, "How long will it take you to get the ship?"

"About an hour, I'll need a lift though."

"I'll take you dad," Sam said. "It'll give us some time to catch up."

Once they left Buffy turned to the others, "Anything else?" When no one had anything Buffy adjourned the meeting and they began their wait.

Chapter 18

Faith was in the drivers seat with her number two Melea riding shotgun. Melea was tall for a Slayer, coming in at five foot seven but rail thin. Her ethnicity was hard to judge, but she defiantly had African-American and Asian blood in her. Her mother had been a prostitute in New York and had basically sold her to the council when she was six. Her Watcher had been killed and she had almost made it to Sunnydale when Willow had cast her spell. Melea heard about the destruction of Sunnydale a town short of it and had assumed initially that she had been Chosen normally, she was trying to figure out what she was going to do without a Watcher when Willow had located her and brought her to the Hyperion. An outsider at first, Faith had recognized something in her and had taken her under her wing within a day of her arrival. She was comfortable in the number two slot on the team, but she recognized that both Buffy and Faith were grooming her for her own team in the new council. She wasn't really looking forward to it.

Faith turned onto the street were the Parkers lived. "Drive past the house once," Harry requested from the back.

"We got two hours," Faith replied.

"They might be early, it won't cost us much, and if they have the house under surveillance we don't want to them to spot us," Harry explained.

Faith shrugged and headed down the block. "There," Harry said, pointing at a white mini-van parked down the street from the house.

Faith went down an extra block and did a circuit so she could park a street down from the NID van. Turning back she glared at Mayborne, "I thought you said two o'clock?"

"They 're early or there checking out the scene before hand," Harry replied as he pulled the zipper down on his jacket and pulled a pistol out from under it. He pulled a thick black cylinder out of a pocket and started screwing it onto the gun barrel. "I'll go and neutralize the sentry then you and your girls can go in and get Terri's folks out of the house.

Faith's eyes narrowed, "Will they still be breathing when you get done neutralizing them?"

Harry cocked his head at her, he never figured that someone with Faith's rep would be squeamish, "Not likely," he replied.

Faith opened her door, "Stay here and stand watch, I'll take care of them. Bring the van up once I take them out. One thing you have to get through your head Harry, we don't kill humans unless there is no other choice," She was talking to Harry, but her eye contact was with Tiriea.

Before Harry could say anything the dark haired Slayer was off down the street. Cursing to himself he started to follow her out when a large firm hand caught his arm, "Faith instructed you to stay here," Teal'c stated firmly, before heading out himself.

Faith was about half way down the block when Teal'c started after her. He made sure he had easy access to his zat'nikatel and followed quietly stopping at the corner and taking a hiding place behind some bushes. He was impressed with Faith's act. She was heading down the street with that determined stagger that only the very drunk could achieve. When she got even with the van she stopped and looked closer at it, her hand went into a coat pocket and pulled out a cigarette and walked up to the van.

Inside the van Lt. Greg Pollard, formally of the US Army, cursed to himself when he saw the girl stop, she had dark hair and was dressed in dark leather, if he was clubbing he had a feeling that they could have had some fun together, but she picked the wrong place to be. As she walked up with a cigarette in her hand his hand dropped down and grabbed the grip of his pistol, they'd dump the body somewhere on the bad side of town and hopefully no one would pay any attention to it. She smiled and tapped on the glass and asked, "Got a light?"

He rolled down the window and was bringing the gun up and was about to quip, "Smoking kills," when it felt like a five-pound hammer slammed into the middle of his forehead, he didn't know anything after that.

Faith popped the door of the van open and slipped in. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the roll of duct tape Harry had suggested they bring. She quickly secured his hands behind his back and his ankles together. She sat him up in the seat and fastened his seat belt. She took a couple of turns of tape around his ankles and the seat to keep him from kicking anything, then finally ran a wrap of tape around the head rest and his neck. Finally she put a strip over his mouth. She got out shut the van door then started back for the others. She saw a large form rise up out of the bushes and tensed till she recognized Teal'c who was waving the van forward. When Harry parked the van on the corner the Wild Bunch got out. "Teal'c I want you, Harry and Tiriea to stay with the van and keep an eye out. We'll slip into the house, if the NID isn't there we'll slip back out and ring the doorbell, otherwise we'll take them out and then get the Parkers out." Harry and Teal'c nodded.

Five shadows flowed across the lawn. They found an open window when they reached the house. Listening Faith couldn't hear anything, but something was telling her that there were people inside that didn't belong. Faith chanced a quick peak over the window ledge and saw nothing. She grabbed the ledge and hefted herself up and into the room. She advanced into the room; Melea was next over followed by the others. Faith and Shauna moved to the right, Melea and Christina went left, and Kami and Dae waited at the window, both guarding the escape route, and waiting in reserve.

Faith found the first NID agent in kitchen. He was seated by the back door watching the back yard. He knew no one could get by Pollard so his back was safe. Faith simply reached around his head and arms and slapped a hand around his mouth and nose with one hand and hugged his arms to his side with the other. Shauna grabbed his legs to keep him from kicking and making noise that way. In the dinning room Melea took a more direct approach, she just chopped her victim in the back of the neck. Faith's victim quickly lost consciousness and she left him for Shauna to secure. She moved into the next room where Christina was hog-tying their victim and headed back into the living room with Melea in tow.

Faith waited at the bottom of the stairs to make sure no one was waiting at the top. Keeping to the side of the steps she and Melea crept up the stairs. Once they reached the top they stopped and listened again, there were noises coming from a room at the back of the house, and from, if Faith had to guess, the master bedroom. Faith pointed at the back of the house and Melea nodded and quietly headed that way. Faith snuck over to the door and found it cracked open. She eased the door open just enough for her to slip through. She found a man dressed in black leaning over the bed adjusting something. He was speaking in a low tone to whoever was on the bed saying, "You couldn't play this cool. You probably would have gotten your daughter back eventually, or if not you're young enough to have others. But no, you had to start talking to a lawyer."

Faith had snuck up behind him while he was speaking, "What is it about your kind of guy that you have to talk to your victims?" She asked in a low conversational voice.

Major Lance Crawford didn't hesitate, he was whirling around with a gun in hand when he stopped, a steel vice had gripped his gun hand and then twisted. There was a loud crack and pain lanced up his arm. He bit down and kept from screaming as he tried to punch with his other hand, but that one was caught too.

Faith twisted her arms to pull him in close then kneed him in the groin, as he folded over she brought her knee back up into his face. She let go of his arms as he catapulted backward in a spray of blood and teeth. Melea came in time to see his flight and remarked, "And here I thought we wanted them semi intact. If I knew we could have beat on them some I would have taken more time with the shmuck in the junk room."

Faith ignored her and went to the bed. She found the Parkers had been tied in a spoon position. With the father's arms wrapped around his wife pinning her arms to her side. Both had been gagged with strips of tape and their legs had been wrapped. Faith produced a knife from the small of her back and began cutting them loose. "Get this one and yours tied and then start collecting stuff."

"We won't hurt you," Faith said to the Parkers, as they were just about loose.

"Who are you?" Liam Parker asked holding onto his wife, ignoring the moaning heap in the corner.

"My name is Faith, we're here to help you get your daughter back. Come on we need to get out of here. Where going to make it look like this was a robbery and someone came in and caught the crooks."

"Why would want to help Terri?" Hope Parker asked.

"Because we're responsible for the problem she's in." Faith replied.

"I don't understand how could you be responsible?"

"Because we made her what got these bastards interested in her," Faith said trying to ignore the look of anger that was starting to form on Liam's face, "Come on, we need to get going."


	5. Part V

She MEANT Everywhere!

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Mutant Enemy. Stargate belongs to MGM productions. I make no profit other than having a good time

Authors Note One: This takes place after Chosen for Buffy, and right after Chimera in Stargate.

Authors Note Two: This story is not in my Rainbow/Buffy Universe. I felt when I put that story together if the SGC was in existence then they would have been the logical ones to tap to go to Sunnydale rather than Rainbow.

Notes to Reviewers

Dirbatua: I don't think that the Slayers would be real interested in taking orders from the US Government, on the other hand I doubt that the rouge NID is going to be messing with them anytime in the near future.

big mak: Sorry it took me so long to get then next chapter up.

Antonio: You're right that will be quite a conversation. Of course now I have to come up with it, thanks a lot. 

CapriceAnn HedicanKocur: Thanks.

Dorothy: As Faith would probably say, "There is no law against looking."

Joe: Yeah it could be, we'll have to see how it works out.

war: Thanks, hope you enjoy it.

John: Would you believe I had a David Weber moment and plan to go back and use those chapters in a future story? No, huh? Okay how about they got sucked out into cyberspace when I loaded the chapter? Not that either eh? Okay, had a brain fart and I'll have to go back and fix it. Well maybe adding two chapters in that space wouldn't be such a bad idea…………. Glad you liked the chapter.

rhia: Thank you for your review.

Harry: I have all the respect for Harry Mayborne in the world, but I think that the Master would be a little out of his league.

Fic starts here:----

Chapter 19

There was a flash of light and four metallic rings descended seemingly from nowhere. When the rings retreated back the way they had come and the light had faded four figures were revealed. The two taller figures were male, dressed in black coveralls and ball caps. The shorter Pair were both female, in black leather, with their hair up under nit caps. The tallest of the figures knelt at the back door and inserted probes into the lock. The other three took defensive stances looking out into the night. The two females were armed with crossbows while the male had a zat.

"Forty-Five seconds until Willow turns the alarms back on Jack," The male not at the door said.

"It helps if I'm not disturbed Jacob," the figure at the door replied. A sharp click announced his success. He opened the door and slipped in, pulling a silenced handgun as he did. The two girls slipped in next and finally Jacob, who closed the door behind himself.

"We're in Sam," he said into the microphone clipped to his collar.

"Roger dad, I'll stand by."

Jack was peering around the corner, "Shall we search up or down?" He asked.

Buffy and Vi both got a look of concentration on their faces and turned in the same direction and said almost simultaneously, "She's upstairs."

Jack turned and looked at the two girls, not quiet believing what he had just seen, and asked, "You know the room number?"

Buffy half glared at him, "We have a general feeling, if we get closer we might be able to give you a better idea."

Jack was about to say something when a guard came around the corner and seeing the intruders went for his gun. Buffy and Vi were both moving in on him, but Jacob whipped up his hand and a glow of light shone from it into the guard's face. His face immediately went slack and Buffy and Vi both had to hold themselves back from hitting the guard.

"What's that?" Buffy asked.

"A mini hand device," the Tok'ra explained, opening his hand and showing them the small circular device with three glowing gems in its face.

Vi was waving her hand in front of the guard's face and got no reaction. "You think that would work on vamps or demons? If it does how do I get one?"

Jacob's eyes flashed and Selmak said in his reverberating voice, "Well, first you have to become a host."

Vi winced, "Er, no thank you, I'll stick to the old fashion methods."

Jacob walked up to the mesmerized guard and said, "Take us to the Slayer."

The guard immediately started walking down the hall. Reaching a fire door, he went in and headed up to the third floor. The rescue party followed behind. The room that Terri Parker was in was an inside room. The door was unlocked so they slipped in after Jack checked to make sure there were no alarms on the door. Inside they found Terri unconscious and restrained to a bed with thick leather straps at her forehead, neck, chest, waist, knees, and ankles. Her wrists were restrained to the side of the bed with IV's in both arms. Jack was impressed, they hadn't put that much effort in restraining Teal'c the couple of times they had to. Unlike when they had attached Teal'c to a bed though, Terri's restraints were padlocked and the bed was bolted to the floor.

Jacob turned to the guard and asked, "Who has the keys?"

"Dr. Stiener has them," the mesmerized guard replied in a monotone.

Jack muttered, "this could take a while," as he was about to insert the lock pick into the first padlock.

"No, it won't," Buffy, said shortly. She reached around Jack and grabbing the lock she gave one sharp jerk. Master locks might be able to take a rifle bullet and not open, but they weren't built with Slayers in mind. The lock pretty much crumbled in Buffy's hand.

Vi moved to the other side of the bed as Jacob moved to the door to stand watch and Jack started removing the IV's. A minute later all of the locks were gone and Jack bundled Terri up inside the blanket they had covered her with and held her close. The four rescuers and the enthralled guard went back the way they had come. When they got to the door Jacob turned to the guard and said, "Go back the way you came, wait two minutes then continue your rounds." The guard headed off.

Getting back on his radio he said, "Sam? We're ready to exit. Give Willow the go ahead and stand by."

Up in Jacob's ship Samantha Carter was at the ring controls. Talking into a cell phone she said, "Willow they're ready." Switching to her radio she said, "Dad Go."

Down in the hospital Jacob pushed open the door and Jack followed him out. Buffy and Vi came right after him; as soon as they were clear of the building the rings appeared again and in a flash of light the rescue party was gone.

Chapter 20

Willow watched as the NID system administrator as he tried to bring the computer that was controlling security at the hospital back up. She smiled as she eyeballed the stopwatch in the corner of her screen. When it hit zero she withdrew and allowed him to regain control. He did a quick scan of the system but it came back clean. Willow smiled; the egg she had left would wait seven minutes then hatch.

Back at the NID safe house agent Thomas Longstreet wished his CO would get off his case. Currently he was on the phone with the hospital to make sure everything was all right up there with the second security failure in twenty minutes. Longstreet finished his check and everything looked normal.

"Are you sure there is nothing going on?" Senior Agent James Jackson, the aforementioned boss, asked crossly.

"Yes sir, I think the router up at the site is going squirrelly," Longstreet replied.

"First thing in the morning I want you up there putting a new one in," Jackson ordered as he left.

"Yes sir," Longstreet replied as he turned off the monitor and headed back to bed.

Inside the server the egg that Willow had left behind hatched. It circumvented the security system and sent out a couple of emails. Both went to sites that terrorists were known to use to pass messages. The message that was sent said simply, "Davis's gift is wrapped and sent, is the party in Sacramento still on for tomorrow?" The tag line was of a notorious white supremacist that, while not actually on the Ten Most Wanted List, it wasn't for lack of trying. She knew that several law enforcement agencies monitored the site; one of them would twig to the tag.

As Willow went downstairs to await Buffy's and Faiths return she smiled to herself, _Oh yes there was going to be a party at that safe house today._

Chapter 21

Teresa Collins laid out the last of her emergency medical kit and began checking the monitoring equipment one last time. At Thirty-Eight Teresa was the oldest of the Slayers so far discovered, she was also one of the tallest at five foot eight inches. She had been a lieutenant of paramedics in the Los Angeles County Fire Department.

Across the examination table her husband Bob was finishing his pre-patient checks with his equipment. Bob was two years older than his wife. They had met through work; he had been an emergency room doctor and since they both got off shift about the same time they had got into the habit of meeting after work for drinks. They had started spending weekends together and it had grown from there. They had one son, who was five and though they were trying to shield him from the new aspects of mommy's life, they had not been totally successful, he had come in unexpectedly the other day and caught mommy cleaning under his bed while holding the bed up with one arm while she vacuumed underneath.

Teresa had discovered she was a Slayer about a week after Willow had activated the Slayers and Sunnydale had sunk. The night after the event she had begun having strange dreams that she put down to watching a Hammer House of Horror film festival. She had always loved vampire flicks; they had seemed to touch something inside of her. The day she discovered she was a Slayer had started atypically, she had two of her people call in sick and had a third out on maternity leave so she had been riding a truck. Teresa had been riding with her old partner and they had been catching up on old times when they got to the accident. They had arrived at an accident and it was one of those, 'how the hell did they manage to do that?' A Ford Explorer had spun out and was perched precariously between a rock and a guard rail, a motorcycle had then come around the corner and the rider of the bike had laid it down and slid under the other vehicle, which then proceeded to roll slightly and pinned him underneath.

The truck that normally accompanied them on these kinds of calls was busy elsewhere and the ambulance was still ten minutes away, so they realized they would have to do something about this themselves. Dave, her partner, had slid under the Explorer with a port-a- power, and was trying to find someplace to wedge it when the SUV started to tip. The victim started screaming in earnest as more pressure was applied to his legs and abdomen. Teresa didn't think, she grabbed the doorframe of the Explorer and put her shoulder into it and managed not only to hold the SUV but actually managed to raise it enough so her partner could pull the victim to safety.

On the way to the hospital, Teresa just kept waiting for the pain to hit. You always read about cases like this, where in an emergency someone exhibits super human strength to save a friend or loved one. One thing that is usually left out of the story is the damage that happens to muscles, backs, tendons, and ligaments when their tolerances are exceeded by a large amount, like when you roll a SUV off of someone. But the pain never did, in fact she felt juiced, like she could take on the world. When the docs checked her out the only thing they could find wrong was that her pulse and blood pressure seemed a little low, the doctor that had checked her out prescribed some medication to bring it up and sent her home.

When she had gotten home and told Bob what had happened that day at work he had taken her up to their room and had gone over her back and shoulders again. He was both shocked and relieved when he couldn't find anything wrong with her. Later that night she had called him down to their basement where they kept a mini gym. While he liked to stay in shape, she had to actively work out to keep up with the guys in the department. He had rushed down the steps thinking that something that he had missed had given way. When he got there though he discovered her holding her free weights with all the weight they had, 200 pounds, over her head with one hand.

"I've been like this for almost three minutes," She said, "And I'm still not feeling any strain." She said it in a 'what is going on???' tone of voice.

"Honey put the weights down," he had said a lot more calmly than he had felt.

She eased the weights down and looked at her husband for an explanation, one he didn't have. They had talked through the night and decided that she would call in sick the next day and they would try to figure this out.

Throughout the day they had discovered nothing around the house, short of their car, that she couldn't lift. He had even tightened a couple of pipes together with a wrench and she had been able to loosen them with just her bare hands. About half way through the day they had decided till they were able to figured out what was up they would let Bob's mom look after their son Sean. Bob had noticed that Teresa had been reluctant to touch him, when he called her on it she explained that she was scared she would hurt him accidentally. Bob pointed out that they had hugged when she came home, and she hadn't hurt him; he told her he'd take his chances.

They decided to see how much weight she could actually lift. Since they belonged to a 24 hour health club they waited till ten pm and went there figuring it would largely be deserted. They were right, and it was. They were friends with the night manager and asked him if he would either keep the weight room cleared, or at least give them a heads up if someone was coming. With a knowing smirk he agreed.

They couldn't figure out how much Tersa could actually lift, the weight machines at the club only went up to 600 lbs, which she easily managed. Failing to find her upper limit they decided to find out if she could run faster than normal. This resulted in a broken belt on the treadmill, as the bearings couldn't keep up. Tad, the night manager had been annoyed at the damage, but Bob made arrangements to pay for it. Since it was so late they decided to use a nearby jogging trail that they knew was about one mile around. Teresa took off at an easy jog. Bob was surprised when a little over three minutes later as his wife had come jogging out of the night.

He just held up the stopwatch. Tersa looked at her time in shock, she had just shattered the world record for the mile run and she hadn't even pushed herself. "I just jogged that at nearly twenty miles an hour!" She exclaimed. Bob noted that she was wasn't even out of breath.

"Lets see what you can do flat out." He suggested.

Tersa looked at him with an expression that she was almost scared to know. But nodding she took off at a dead run. Just under two minutes later she skidded to a stop in front of him barely breathing hard. She looked at the stopwatch and realizing that there were sections of the city she couldn't jog in anymore because she would be pulled over for speeding. She looked at her husband and asked, "What's happened to me?"

"We can explain that," a woman's voice came out of the darkness. Both Bob and Tersa whirled around in the direction of the sound. Tersa noticed that she instinctively put herself in front of her husband.

Three people came out of the night; two were women, a petite blonde, a slightly taller red head, and a young man with brown hair and an eye-patch.

Buffy, Willow and Xander had explained what they had done and why, while he was upset that they had done this to his wife without her permission, he conceded that it had been necessary. Teresa for her part had put in her resignation from the LAFD and had dived into the life and duties of a Slayer with gusto. For his part Bob had suddenly found himself as the only doctor in the whole operation and was now the world's foremost medical expert on Slayers.

He finished his last check and turning to his wife he asked, "What's bothering you?"

Tersa had been putting this off, "Remember that dream I had last night with the big metal ring?"

Bob nodded.

"We figured it out, and I have to go out of town to deal with it."

Bob frowned; he knew this would eventually happen. He had hoped that it wouldn't have happened so quickly, or that they would have more warning. He was about to ask if she knew how long she would be gone when a sudden movement in the small courtyard off of the Hyperion's lobby caught his attention. Turning he saw 4 metal rings had appeared. There was a flash of light and the rings withdrew upwards. Standing in the courtyard now were Buffy, Vi, and an unknown man with a small blanket wrapped form. As they started toward him he turned to his wife and asked, "Exactly how far out of town are you going?" Waving the newcomers toward the room they had set up as a clinic Bob didn't wait for the answer.

O'Neill hurried across the lobby and entered the clinic and started to lay Terri onto the exam table. Almost too quick to follow Terri's right arm went up over Jacks left shoulder and her left under Jack's right armpit. O'Neill started hollering as Terri started hugging, apparently not wanting to be separated from the colonel. Buffy reacted first grabbing one of Terri's arms, while Teresa grabbed the other. "It's okay honey," Teresa said to the younger Slayer, "We ain't going to hurt you, we only want to help." Whether it was Teresa's words, or the fact that Terri could tell she was among other Slayers, she relaxed her arms and lay back on the table.

Jack backed out of the clinic rubbing his neck, "That's some grip that kid has," he said to no one in particular.

Willow nodded sagely, "Wait till one thinks you were killed and gives you a hug to make sure it's actually you."

Jack glanced over at the redheaded witch, "Pass, thanks."

Bob took about thirty minutes to look over Terri. O'Neill was talking to Buffy about the gear the girls were planning on taking and explaining why fluorescent colors weren't the best choice for hiding on a planet when Bob and Tersa wheeled Terri out on a stretcher.

"She should be fine once the drugs work out of her system," Bob told everyone.

Buffy nodded, "Andrew?"

"Yes?" He answered, still faithfully manning the front desk.

"What rooms are available? We want a set with connecting doors."

Andrew checked his rooming chart and said, "615 and '17 are open."

"Okay, put her in 615 and post a guard. Faith should be back soon with her parents and after we talk they'll want to be near her.

"Everyone else who is going with us tomorrow get some sleep," Buffy ordered the rest.

Chapter 22

Buffy came out onto the roof top garden, she and Faith had adopted it as a retreat almost as soon as they had moved into the hotel. The other Slayers respected that and except for a couple of them with a green thumb, who had either revived the plants, or more likely planted new ones, they stayed away. Buffy suspected that Giles or Willow may have had some input into what was planted, as there were both day and night blooming species, so the garden always had a soft floral fragrance.

It had taken almost three hours after Faith had arrived with the Parkers to explain to them what had happened with their only child. The first result had, predictably, been anger. But once they had convinced them that the Slayers weren't nuts the Parkers had accepted that it had been necessary. They were now down asleep on a cot in their daughter's room. With Melea and Kami standing silent vigil outside their door.

Faith was standing at the edge of the roof as she often did, lightly leaning against the railing that enclosed the area and staring out into the night a cigarette in one hand the length of the ash on it testimony of the length of time it had been since Faith had moved.

Buffy often found Faith like this, though usually she was staring out over the city rather than at the stars. Buffy silently came up beside her sister Slayer and joined her looking out into space.

Faith asked, "Do you think they will ever trust me?"

Buffy shrugged, "The girls trust you fine Faith. It was a little rocky when you adopted the Wild Bunch, but I think when Kennedy tried to put her own group together it made everyone realize that you had what it took."

Faith smiled to herself. Right after Dawn had dubbed the Wild Bunch, Kennedy had decided if both Buffy and Faith had their own private units then she should too. That thought had quickly died when the dark hair Slayer had approached Rona to join and she had replied, "What are we going to be known as, Kennedy and the Maggots?" There had been too much hard feelings over Chloe, while Kennedy might not of been directly at fault when she committed suicide, she sure hadn't helped any. Kennedy had been hard to deal with for about a week after that till Faith finally had enough and in the midst of sparing match had beaten the crap out of the younger Slayer. Willow had been angry at first, till Buffy had told her friend that Faith had just beaten her to it. Kennedy on the other hand was starting to push again, Buffy had talked to Giles about it and he theorized that given Buffy's reaction the couple of times she had run into other Slayers it might have something to do with how a predator needs to exert dominance inside its pack. Buffy hoped he was wrong, but if he wasn't then it looked like she and Faith would be swapping out keeping her in line.

"No! Not them, the Powers That Be," Faith replied taking a drag off of her cigarette.

"I think they trust you fine," Buffy replied, turning to face Faith.

"Yeah, right," the other Slayer replied, dropping and crushing the butt. "You head out into space and I get stuck here on Earth."

Buffy gave her second in command a sad, somewhat grim smile, "I guess it escaped your notice Faith, but with me gone you're senior Slayer. That means you're in charge."

Faith's eyes went wide, "Buffy I suck at that! Look what happened last time I was in charge."

Buffy shook her head, "Like my first attempt at leading was a smashing success? I seem to remember a little mutiny after that."

"Yeah, but you learned from your mistakes,"

"And you don't think you have?"

Faith looked away, shaking her head, "You and Giles and the Scoobies have always been here. I need someone to back stop me, make sure I'm doing it right."

"No, you don't Faith," Buffy corrected her. "We've been watching you, you'll do fine. Plus with the Stargate I'll be only a couple of hours away, and I'm sending Giles back to you as soon as we get done working out the nitty-gritty with the Government for access to this gate thingy."

Faith smiled, more than a little relived. She lost the smile though when Buffy went on, "But it will be your call, Giles will advise, but he learned his lesson too. It's the Slayer who has the final say, and that's you."

When she finished she turned and headed out of the garden leaving Faith alone with her thoughts again.

Afterward: My other story Imhotep's Key is reaching it's climax and I wish to concentrate on that to get it finished. It gives a good break point and a springboard for upcoming chapters. Once I have IK done I'll do several chapters of 'She Meant Everywhere!' before starting the next part of the ROS storyline.


	6. Part VI

She MEANT Everywhere! VI

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Mutant Enemy. Stargate belongs to MGM productions. I make no profit other than having a good time

Authors Note One: This takes place after Chosen for Buffy, and right after Chimera in Stargate, and just after the start of Season 5 for Angel.

Authors Note Two: This story is not in my Rainbow/Buffy Universe. I felt when I put that story together if the SGC was in existence then they would have been the logical ones to tap to go to Sunnydale rather than Rainbow.

Chapter 23yh

Buffy jogged down the staircase and was about to get every ones attention when she noticed a smallish brunette standing just inside the door looking shyly into the room. Upon closer examination she noticed that the woman was dressed in a lab coat and looked on the verge of tears. She was about to ask if she could help her when Willow, who had been standing by the desk talking with Samantha Carter, noticed her and asked, "Fred?"

She left Sam and started toward the other woman, who seeing a familiar face, threw herself into Willows arms and started sobbing. "What's wrong honey?" Willow soothed. "Has something happened to Angel?" She asked in a concerned voice.

Fred managed to shake her head and said, "We got fired," between sobs.

"Fired?" Willow asked and with her eyes told everyone to stay back.

"Angel and Wesley fired us," she gulped out.

"Why?" Willow asked, looking at Buffy she mouthed, "Get Faith."

"They didn't say, security just came and got Lorne, Charles, and me, and threw us out of the building with all of our stuff and told us not to come back."

"Where are Gunn and Lorne?" Willow asked.

"Looking for someplace to stay if we can't stay here," Fred sobbed.

Willow pulled out her cell phone one handed. She hit a speed dial number and waited for someone to pick up on the other end. "Gunn? Is Lorne still with you? Okay, if you and his greenness aren't here in fifteen minutes I'm going to send something to fetch the two of you. I don't think you'll like that," Listening for a couple of seconds Willow went on, "You should have known better. This place was yours before it was ours. You'll always be welcome."

Buffy and Faith came jogging back down the stairs and Faith went immediately to the newcomer and took over for Willow. Fred buried her head in Faiths chest and almost wailed.

SG1 gathered together and watched the byplay. Dawn was standing right in front of them so Sam asked her, "Who is that?"

"That's Fred, or rather Winifred Burkel. She's one of Angel's people."

"Winifred Burkel?" Carter exclaimed in an excited voice, "Did she go to UCLA?"

"I think so."

Carter turned and spotting O'Neill hurried over to him and began speaking rapidly, "Sir, we need to recruit that woman," she said nodding to where Faith was holding a crying Fred and lightly rocking her.

"Why do we need to do that Carter?" O'Neill requested in an innocent voice.

"Sir, we were going to recruit her for the SGC when she got her doctorate. Some of the papers she posted helped me to figure out the inner workings of the gate."

"Why didn't we then?" O'Neill asked quickly to forestall Carter from starting to explain these papers.

"She disappeared, Sir," Carter explained.

"When people have unexplained holes in their lives Carter it usually precludes them from Top Secret Clearances you know that."

"Maybe there's an explanation?" Carter hoped.

"She was in Pylea," Dawn stated without turning around.

"Carter, I know I didn't do well in geography in school, but that one doesn't ring a bell." O'Neill stated.

"Its new to me too, Sir."

Turning, Dawn explained, "Pylea is an alternate dimension, from what I heard, one of Fred's teachers tended to send students that he felt academically threatened by there."

"How?" Cater asked, worried that there was another quantum mirror floating around.

"Magic," Dawn replied, with a hint of 'duh' in her voice.

Carter frowned; she was growing to hate that word.

Just then two more people hurried into the lobby through the front door, well one person and a green … generally human shaped something.

Dawn, seeing Jack and Carters expression said, "That's Charles Gunn and Lorne."

"Lorne is Green," Jack said, "And he has little red horns."

"He's from Pylea, most of the demons there have them," Dawn explained.

"Did he follow Fred home?" Carter asked. As the two newcomers went up to Faith and Fred, Faith took Gunn's hand as he put the other one around Fred and pulled her in tight.

Dawn shook her head, "He's been on Earth a couple of years. They don't have music on Pylea and he fell in love with it."

Jack shrugged, "A good a reason as any to immigrate."

Carter waited until Fred had herself under control then wandered over and asked, "Dr. Burkle?"

Fred looked at the other woman and said, "I haven't had a chance to finish my Doctorate yet."

'I'm Dr. Samantha Carter, I want to thank you for some of the articles you have published, they helped me in my work immensely."

Fred frowned for a second, "Are you in the Air Force?"

Sam nodded.

"I've read some of your stuff too, it was very good, especially the stuff you have published since I've gotten back. Your insights on wormholes were excellent. It's almost like you have one to experiment with."

Carter smiled and her eyes twinkled, "Well about that…."

Chapter 24

Jerrol Credick'sdottir stared in horror at the corner of the room; she had only slapped him, nothing more. Her father had fallen behind in his tithes and Elder Belmore had suggested the advantage of marrying one of his daughters, specifically Jerrol, to the Elder's cousin Dunmore. Such a marriage would allow the Elder to extend familiar protection to the potter. Credick had balked at the concept. Unlike many, he didn't view his daughters as a commodity to be traded for advantage. He had told them repeatedly that when the time came they would have the final say when it came to who they married.

But Belmore wasn't going to take no for an answer. After a week of no reply a group of auditors backed up by a squad of temple guards had shown up at the shop and began listing items for liquidation, starting with Credik's kiln and potter's wheel. He had called a family meeting.

Dunmore had been after Jerrol since she turned twelve, two summers ago. She had been very uncomfortable with the looks he had been sending her, even at church, since then. She was a beautiful child, with long brown locks, blue eyes and finely chiseled features. She was long of leg and arm, and graceful when she moved. When her father explained the situation Jerrol realized what she had to do. Her father, even now, would not force her into this marriage, and she saw that it broke his heart to even have to bring this up. But with out the kiln and wheel her family would starve and Belmore would be able to sell her mother and sisters to help settle the debts. To save her family Jerrol agreed to the betrothal.

Dunmore was Elder Belmore's first cousin. While he wielded considerable power because of this relationship, he was not well respected around the community, not that anyone would tell this to his face. He was well known as a useless lay about, and that if he wasn't related to the Elder he would have been either in debtors prison or sold off to the mines years ago. He was huge, not just in height, but girth. He had no hair and his teeth were rotting in his mouth.

Dunmore and Elder Belmore had shown up at her door the evening that the betrothal had been agreed too. While it wasn't common for a fiancé to sleep with his wife-to-be, it wasn't unknown either. Jarrol had meekly gone to her parent's room with the disgusting man. She really believed that if he had treated her in anyway like a human being rather than a piece of meat she wouldn't of slapped him, her eyes darted to the crumpled form in the corner, his head turned almost all the way around, she really wouldn't have. But, he simply had grabbed her shift and ripped, then he had pushed her onto the bed. He had dropped his pants and he wasn't wearing a loincloth, which clearly indicated to her more than anything what he had come here to do. She drew herself up against the headboard and pulled her legs in. He kneeled onto the bed and smiled a sick, perverted smile as he reached for her. It was the smile that did it; she wanted to wipe it off of his face. She had only meant to slap him, but when her hand made contact with his face rotten teeth had exploded out of his mouth, and his head had rotated almost all the way around with a loud crack and pop as he had flown off of the bed to land in the corner.

Immediately following the sound of the crash of Dunmore landing, the door to the room had exploded open and there stood Elder Belmore and his guards. Jerrol looked into his purpling face as the Elder looked at the remains of his cousin. He turned to his guards and pointing at her, he screamed, "Arrest her!"

Chapter 25

Major Dr. Janet Fraiser looked at the handle to the filling cabinet in her hand with bemusement. The drawer had been stuck, and Janet had just given it a good tug, and it had come right off in her hand. Fortunately she had copies of the forms for the tests she was going to run. If she needed more for the Slayers and their people she could just copy some, but she had just made two hundred copies yesterday, of course all of them where in the drawer. Sighing to herself she picked up the phone and put a call into Maintenance.

"Maintenance, Sgt. Siler can I help you?" The voice said on the other end of the line.

"Sergeant? It's Doctor Fraiser. I just had a handle pop off of one of my filling cabinets, would you have one of your people run up and fix it for me?"

"Sure, I'm not doing anything, I'll be right up Doc."

"Thanks, there's nothing critical in it, but it's a drawer I go into a lot."

"No problem Doc, these new filing cabinets are made like aluminum cans."

After saying goodbye and hanging up Fraiser got her stuff together and headed out to make sure things were ready for the Slayers. She was looking forward to seeing how the California group's readings compared to Nesa's.

Siler arrived five minutes later wearing a tool belt, muttering about how they didn't make anything worth a damn anymore. Drawing a screwdriver he was just getting ready to insert it to help him pry the door open when he realized this particular filling cabinet was probably made in the '40's and was made of high grade steel. He stared at the holes were the handle used to be and the 1/8th inch steel that was folded out from where the screws had pulled through. Two thoughts crossed his mind, how the Doc managed it, and how she avoided having the filing cabinet fall on her.

Chapter 26

General George Hammond was waiting in the briefing room with Lt. Jennifer Hailey when the Slayers were shown in. The first thing that struck him was how young and small most of the Slayers were, only one could be considered average height, and only that one and Ms. Summers could truly be considered adults. The group was mostsly dressed causally, with jeans and t-shirts predominating, there where exceptions of course. Buffy was wearing a white top and black leather pants, Giles and Xander were both in sport coats and ties, Harry was wearing a dark blue polo shirt and khakis, and the girl with Harry was in a uniform, from the looks of it, a mess dress uniform. It was different from any he had ever seen. It had a maroon jacket and beret, the beret decorated with a silver square rigged three-masted ship, the jacket was double breasted with four-silver buttons down both sides, the buttons themselves where surrounded with silver filigree. The pants were a light gray with a royal blue strip running down the length of both legs, she was wearing some kind of low heel black boot that the pants covered so Hammond had no idea how far up her legs they went. A sword hung at her side. It was longer than a cutlass, but looked to be thicker than a rapier, and given its worn grips Hammond assumed it was not strictly ceremonial. She was carrying a leather portfolio in her white-gloved hands.

Recognizing Buffy from her picture he came forward and held out his hand, "Ms. Summers, I want to thank you for coming."

Buffy took the offered hand and gave it a quick shake, "I hope after dealing with us for a couple of days you still think so. How much has Jack told you?"

Hammond waved everyone to his or her seats. Buffy, Xander, Willow, Giles, Vi, Harry, and Tiriea grabbed seats around the table, while the other Slayers sat in the chairs that were around the outside of the room. SG-1 took their accustomed seats while Lt. Hailey sat next to General Hammond, who took his place at the head of the table.

Hammond frowned at Harry Mayborne, but found the black haired girl that had not left his side scowling back at him. Hammond found himself discomforted by the gaze, for it said that the owner of those eyes would take the mountain apart if that was what it took to protect Harry Mayborne. Given what he had read about Slayers he wasn't completely sure they would be able to stop her if she tried.

"Jack passed on that you had hired Colonel Mayborne in the capacity of a Watcher and would like for him to be allowed to pass back out through the Stargate. You realize that Harry is a fugitive from military custody? He was convicted of treason for his role in an off planet scheme that almost cost us our relationships with several of our closest allies?

That he was only in a position to meet Tiriea because he lied to us about an artifact that he had in his possession? That lie almost got himself and Colonel O'Neill killed."

Buffy nodded, "That may all be true. But Tiriea and the other the Astirian Slayers have accepted him as their Watcher and he was the best person that we have run into for the job."

Hammond shook his head resignedly; well it wasn't like they had a lot of people to choose from. "All right then, there are some test that must be performed before you are allowed through the gate. Colonel O'Neill has indicated that your people are lacking in training against opponents like Jaffa. After your medical examinations, I'd like to put your people through an accelerated training course. Given what I've seen of you in action I foresee little problem with your people passing these tests."

Buffy frowned, "While we waste time that vampire is making more."

Hammond nodded that he understood, "Ordinarily training for gate travel is several months of intense physical and mental training. What we have planed is more akin to an orientation than actual training."

Buffy nodded in agreement, "Okay then, lets get started, the quicker we get done the quicker we can get after this thing."

Hammond stood up smiling, "Good!" Turning to Lt. Hailey he said, "This is Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey, she will be the liaison between the SGC and the Watchers Council. If you need anything she will be available at all times to help you out."

Turning to the young officer he said, "Lieutenant, please show Ms. Summers and her people to the infirmary, Dr. Fraiser should be set up for them."

"Yes sir," Hailey answered as she gestured for the Slayers and people to follow her.

As they reached the door Hammond called after them, "Ms Summers?"

"Yes?" Buffy answered as she turned back to the general.

"Lt. Hailey will also introduce you to Nesa, she is a Jaffa warrior in training from the planet Hak'tyl. We believe she is a Slayer."

"I'd like to talk to her as soon as possible."

"She'll meet you in the infirmary."

Chapter 27

Gunn, Lorne, and Fred where waiting in a nicely furnished room just outside the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Their military hosts had apologized, but until the three of them signed non-disclosure forms they could not be allowed into the mountain.

"We should be back in LA trying to figure out what happened to Angel and Wes," Charles Gunn was saying while he paced back and forth, "Not cooped up in an army base while they decided what to do with us."

"It's an Air Force Base," Fred corrected automatically from where she sat on the orange couch that occupied one side of the room.

"Same difference," Gunn snorted.

"I think we're doing what Angel and Wes would want us to be doing," Lorne opined from the hair he was sitting at. Taking a sip from the sadly non-alcoholic drink in his hand.

"Running away?" Gun asked sarcastically.

"Getting out of town," Lorne corrected as he took another sip.

"Why would they want us to do that?" Fred asked.

"I don't know sweetheart," Lorne replied. "But they didn't fire us for jollies, and did either of you pick up on either Angel or Wes acting strange in the last couple of days? I sure didn't."

"The Senior Partners could have done something to them, took them over somehow," Gunn argued, hating the idea that Angel and Wes felt they needed to get him out of the line fire.

Lorne shook his head, "If that had happened, we'd be dead, not fired."

Before Gunn could counter that argument, the door to their room opened and a tall Air Force Major came in holding a bundle of forms, "Hello," he said, "I'm Major Paul Davis, we have some forms you will have to fill out before you can be allowed to into the SGC. Starting with these non-disclosure forms……..

Chapter 28

The trip to the infirmary went quickly, just a short hop in the elevator and a walk down the corridor and there they where. Lt. Hailey kept up a brisk travelogue as they walked, but Buffy just let it go by. She was much more concerned that they were headed for a hospital; she hated hospitals. The others teased her about it, but something always happened when she went into one. As they walked through the door a shortish woman with auburn hair done up in a bun opened her mouth to welcome them, nothing came out though as she locked eyes with Buffy. _Looks like this time won't be any different,_ Buffy sighed to herself.

The woman tried to stare Buffy down; Buffy didn't give an inch, staring, with more ferocity than the other. The stand off lasted only a couple of seconds, the other SGC people started to notice; O'Neill started to open his mouth to say something when Dr. Fraiser broke contact. Taking several deep breaths she asked, "What was that?"

"Welcome sister," Teresa Collins told the other woman solemnly.

Chapter 29

General Hammond came into the infirmary behind them with a grim expression on his face. Suddenly there were a lot of men with guns in the room. Buffy tensed, but realized that all of the guns were pointing at Dr. Fraiser.

Janet noticed it too and nervously asked, "Is there a problem, General?"

"I think there is. Whoever you are you made a mistake when you pulled the handle off of that filing cabinet. It would have taken superhuman strength to do that. So until I we come to the bottom of this, you will be placed into custody."

"She's a Slayer," Buffy said.

Every SGC person in the room turned to her when she said that, "What?"

O'Neill got a deer in the headlights look on his face, "Oh no, she can't be a slayer, please tell me she's not."

Chapter 30

Daniel Jackson led Willow down one of the enormous number of gray corridors that made up Stargate Command. Willow noticed the colored lines in the floor and made a note to have some one explain exactly what they were for. She assumed they were for directions, but with the military you could never be too sure.

Dr. Fraiser didn't want to believe that she was a Slayer so most of the group was off to the weight room to convince her. Daniel, seeing that Janet had more than enough moral support from the rest of the SGC, and knowing how small the weight room was, had suggested that if Willow was not needed for the demonstration then maybe they could start exchanging information in their area's of expertise. Willow decided she would get with the newly discovered Slayer later and apologies for what she had done to the other woman. Dawn, who had seen enough of the poke and prod that a new Slayer was put through, asked if she could accompany them.

"This is my office here," Daniel said as they came up to a door, then frowned when he saw light coming from under it.

He motioned for Willow and Dawn to wait and pushed the door open. "Sarah?" He asked when he saw the redhead sitting at his computer. He motioned Willow and Dawn in and then followed them.

"I hope you don't mind Daniel, but I was bored and hoped to be of some use." The statuesque woman responded as she turned toward the door.

Daniel shook his head that he didn't mind and turned to the others said, "This is Willow Rosenberg and Dawn Summers."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "THE Willow Rosenberg?"

"I guess," Willow replied, somewhat confused.

"You've heard of her?" Daniel asked, surprised.

"Only recently. The NID team that was going to start debriefing me was called to LA. It seems that they discovered a rouge cell there and they need all the people they could get to help clean up the situation. Since, no one needed my presence. I was getting very bored when I overheard some discussion in the cafeteria about vampires and such and since I had some time on my hands I decided to do some research. I found this."

Daniel glanced at the screen and saw the header on the page was 'Wiccapidiea', on it was a write up on Willow, it looked to be fairly large.

"Wow, I'm impressed, that's not an easy site to find if you aren't in the scene already, but you can't really take anything on it too seriously. In many ways it's worse than Wikipidia." Willow told the other woman.

"I'm afraid that I can claim very little credit for finding it, I was never very good at computers, Osiris, on the other hand, was quite adept when it came to computer security and searches."

Daniel was about to warn her about using Goa'uld memories when Willow said, "That's funny, he didn't strike me as being someone who would be computer literate, let alone adept at it."

Daniel and Sarah both stared at Willow as if she had said something completely different.

Sarah frowned, "I don't remember ever meeting you before."

"Right now when I walked in," Willow agreed.

"Then how did you meet Osiris? He was in a canopic jar for a couple of thousand years before he took Sarah," Daniel stated.

"I was talking about the God Osiris," Willow said, voice fading as she started to frown.

"There's really a God, Osiris?" Daniel asked in shock.

Dawn jumped in to fill the breach, "Yeah, the Egyptian God."

"There are real Gods out there?" Sarah repeated, clearly surprised.

Dawn nodded and moved closer to Willow, to lend her some moral support as that particular god was a tender subject, "Sure, where do you think a lot of witches powers come from? When they invoke a god in a spell, they are asking to borrow some of its power."

Daniel glanced at Sarah, "That might be why there are so few Greek pantheon Goa'ulds out there."

Sarah thought about it for a second, then nodded, " That might make sense, Greek Goa'ulds did tend to have bad luck dog them," She hesitated for a second, "At least on Earth."

Seeing that she had gone into the Osiris's memories again he warned, "Sarah, I had Goa'uld knowledge download into my brain once and the result was not pleasant. You don't want to be using Osiris's memories unless you really have to."

Sarah smiled at her former lover, "Unfortunately I have little choice Daniel. The Tok'ra pulled Osiris out, the personality is gone, but they couldn't get all of his memories. There're in there and when something comes up that they would help with then it's pretty much automatic."

Chapter 31

Lt. Col. Louis Ferretti, Commander of SG-2, Col. Richard Reynolds, The CO of SG-3, Lt. Colonel Thomas Castleman, the CO of SG-5, and Lt. Colonel Tristan Holmes were gathered in the base weight room. Ferretti had grabbed Lt. Bill Paterson as soon as he had gotten back from LA with the Slayers. He had grabbed the CO's of the other Military and Search and Rescue Teams that had been on base that day and had arranged a meeting to discuss tactics and strategies that worked against vampires. Col. Reynolds may have outranked him; his being a member of the first mission to Abydos gave him more clout than his physical rank implied. He had wanted to get some exercise, and seeing the weight room was empty had suggested meeting there, to which no one had any objections.

Ferritti was jogging on treadmill, while Reynolds was spotting for Castleman as he was doing bench presses with three hundred and fifty pounds on the bar. Holmes was sitting in a rowing machine, just because he didn't want to seem to be the only one not exercising, while Patterson explained about vampires, their strengths, and their weaknesses. He had just started answering questions when the door opened and General Hammond entered leading a group of people. "As you were!" He called to stop people from popping to attention.

The team leaders watched as Doc Fraiser was lead into the room by a small blonde, who by Patterson's description was probably the Slayer. "This is silly," the Doc said in a disbelieving voice, "There is no way I'm what you think I am."

Buffy just smiled at the older woman and looked around the room. Spying the dumbbells sitting on the weight bench she smiled and headed over. "See something you like?" Castleman asked in a suggestive voice.

"Yep," Buffy responded as she reached down and one handed lightly lifted the barbell off of its stand. Reynolds and Castleman cried out as it started to shift, both reaching to steady it, but could only stare as the small blonde started to carefully carry it across the room. She only took two steps when, with a sudden crash, Ferritti was flung off of his treadmill as he had forgotten to run while had watched the small blonde seemingly do the impossible.

Janet started to go toward the figure where he was crumpled against a Nautilus machine. "Are you all right Colonel?" She asked as she moved.

Ferritti shook it off and rolled to his feet, his face almost as red as his hair, "No, no Doc, I'm fine. Really!"

"Janet!" Buffy called as she put the barbell down. "Come here and try this."

Dubiously, the SGC's Chief Medical Officer approached the weights. "Only try and lift it up to your waist Janet," Buffy told the older woman. "With this much weight you loose control for a second you won't be able to control it. You'll have to learn how to shift you balance to keep control."

"I'm going to throw out my back," Janet told her, trying to delay the moment as long as possible.

"That's not anywhere near you limit Doctor," Theresa Collins told her. "I rolled an SUV off of someone first thing, never felt a twinge."

Not able to put it off any longer Janet bent her knees and grasped the bar. The four team leaders watched in shock disbelief. "Remember Janet, slow easy lift, don't jerk it." Janet nodded and began to push up with her knees, the bar lifted smoothly and easily and she was clearly not exerting herself at all. Major Dr. Janet Fraiser could only look down in shock as she stood there and held a barbell that Teal'c might have set up for a brisk work out with out any strain at all.

All of the other members of the SGC could only stare at each other in shock, each imagining what it was going to be like trying to get away with anything with the Doc now, and not liking it at all.


	7. Part VII

She MEANT Everywhere!

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Mutant Enemy. Stargate belongs to MGM productions. I make no profit other than having a good time

Authors Note One: This takes place after Chosen for Buffy, and right after Chimera in Stargate.

Authors Note Two: This story is not in my Rainbow/Buffy Universe. I felt when I put that story together if the SGC was in existence then they would have been the logical ones to tap to go to Sunnydale rather than Rainbow.

Chapter 32

Colonel Jack O'Neill stood at the base of the ramp in full gear; gripping a P-90 submachine gun in one hand as he watched his 'class' follow Daniel into the gateroom. It had taken a couple of minutes for the SGC people to get themselves together after watching Doc Fraiser casually lift a barbell that normally Teal'c would use for a workout. The thoughts of what that meant for future medical checkups took a couple of more, but then O'Neill got philosophical about it; it was unlikely that the Doc would quit and having a Slayer around the Stargate Command on a permanent basis might be a good thing in the next foothold.

General Hammond had decided that the Doc should go with the Slayers to their orientation so she could get an orientation of her own on Slayers. She had not wanted to, but Giles had pointed out that now that she had been activated, supernatural things, while not overly common in Colorado, would be drawn to her. This had started Janet worrying about Cassandra, her adopted daughter, so Carter had volunteered to go and pick the girl up and bring her to the SGC. Janet had then agreed to go with the Slayers.

Buffy took in Jack's outfit, most importantly the small odd looking gun that Jack had hanging around his neck. Dr. Jackson had a handgun in a hip holster, and Teal'c was standing there with some kind of a staff with a bulbous head on one end and a fan shaped spray of metal on the other, she doubted it was only a staff. Then to top it off, Doc Fraiser came in, talking to one of her assistants, and even she was carrying a pistol on her hip. "I thought we were going somewhere friendly, what's with all of the weapons?" Buffy asked, more than a little concerned.

"You never know what's on the other side of the gate when you go through. You should always go prepared," Jack replied, thinking this would be a good first lesson.

"You heard the man!" Buffy called back to her people, and almost as one they turned and ran back out of the room.

"Wha?" Jack exclaimed as he watched them go. Jack had a bad feeling about this; he knew how long it took Cassie to pick out something to wear, how long was it going to take them to choose weapons? Plus he'd hoped to get them away from the whole medieval motif at the Alpha Site. He needn't have worried though, within five minutes they were all back, Buffy gripping the Troll Hammer and the rest of the girls where carrying a crossbow of some type and had at least one sword or axe at their hips.

"Okay," Buffy said as laid the hammer on the floor with a thump, "Lead on, soldier man!"

O'Neill nodded to Sergeant Walter Hanniman, who activated the dialing computer. Buffy watched as the inner ring of the Stargate began to turn, each time it stopped one of the seven indicators would jump up and down then light up. Each time this happened the bald guy in the control room would say, "Coordinate whatever engaged." When he hit the seventh one he said, "Seventh coordinate locked, point of origin established." Just like in her dream, a jet of what looked like water exploded out of the gate, only to fall back into the circle and glittered there like it was a pool of water.

O'Neill let them enjoy the show, after a minute or two he waved his hand at the gate and said, "Ladies first!"

"You try and push me through and you will regret it Jack," Buffy warned him as he stepped up behind her.

"Moi?" Jack asked in an innocent tone.

"Vous," Buffy replied in an 'I'm on to you' voice.

Everyone else was paying attention to the byplay, so they didn't notice Dawn get a blank look on her face and her mouth forming a smile like she was looking at a long lost friend.

Buffy began the procession through the gate and one by one the others followed. Just before Dawn went through the gate her eyes flashed green.

Buffy flew out of the other side of the gate, only the fact that she was a Slayer allowed her to flip and land on her feet on the stone platform that the Stargate was on. She had to let go of the hammer though or its mass would have pulled her along with it. It plowed into the dirt at the feet of an older looking guy in armor, with a skullcap that didn't hide a gold embossed symbol on his forehead, much like Teal'c's, he was also caring one of those staff things that Teal'c had. Being a Slayer also helped keeping her lunch down, even if it didn't completely let her keep her dignity.

Buffy turned to make sure everyone else made it, they did, and she got a chance to be disgusted as Dawn walked out of the 'Gate as if she had just stepped through a door. To make matters worse, O'Neill and his people stepped out as calmly as she did.

Ignoring Willow and a couple of Slayers who had made it to the side of the 'gate platform before they started to vomit, O'Neill looked at Dawn and said, "You seem to be a natural."

Dawn could only nod, traveling through the gate was like something she had done before, many times, but she knew she hadn't.

"You bring guests O'Neill," The old guy said.

"Hey Bre'tac, we have some stuff to discuss. Glancing at Buffy he said, "Come on Buffy, Bre'tac is in charge of the Free Jaffa, I want to use his people for part of the orientation so I'd like to introduce you."

Jacob's eyes flashed and Selmak said, "I will brief the Tok'ra about what has developed." And he started moving toward where the Tok'ra had set up camp.

"Come with me," Bre'tac said as he gestured off to his right.

"Bre'tac, I'd like you to meet Buffy Summers, she's in charge of this little group," O'Neill said, gesturing to the non-SGC people in the group. "She's going to help us with a problem we have on another planet, but neither she or her people have been off planet before, and we'd like to show them a little bit about what they are up against."

Bre'tac stopped and looked at the group of young women following along behind armed with a wide assortment of primitive weaponry. Clearly not to sure of this he asked, "What experience do they bring to your problem?"

Selmak hurried to the side of the encampment that held the Tok'ra base. Malek must have had someone watching the gate because he was hurrying to meet Selmak, unfortunately he was not alone; Anise was with him.

Jacob sighed mentally. Selmak agreed, it would have been better if she had been off planet. Selmak respected the other Tok'ra's devotion to the cause, but her 'It doesn't matter the collateral damage, my research is too important,' attitude won her few friends.

"You know if Anise tries to experiment on Buffy or any of her people, Buffy will pull Anise out of Freya through her nostrils," Jacob commented as Malek and Anise arrived.

She barely managed to keep the laughter she felt out of Jacobs's voice as she greeted the other Tok'ra, Selmak silently agreed with Jacob.

"Greetings Selmak, you return early to us," Malek said solemnly.

"I bring grave news," Selmak replied. "Last night a vampire escaped through the Tau'ri's Stargate.

"What?" Anise exclaimed. "How could they be so careless?"

"That is indeed grave news," Anise agreed. "Give us the location of this planet. We will see if we can deal with this creature. If need be we can let this information leak to a System Lord. They have no desire to see this plague spread and will deal with it."

"By sterilizing the planet," Selmak protested. "Besides that is not the grave news I bring."

"What could be graver than that?" Malek asked, in maybe I don't really want to know voice.

"The Tau'ri have allied with the Slayer."

Both Anise and Malek blanched, and looked toward the group that was talking to Master Bre'tac on the other side of the clearing. "How could you allow that to happen?" Anise hissed. "And to bring her here? Do you realize how much of our remaining strength is here now? You've doomed us all!"

"Or, I have brought the means of our salvation," Selmak said almost placidly, "Because that is also not the grave news I bear."

"Stop the games Selmak, what is the news you bring," Malek ordered.

"That there are more Slayers than we have dreamed in our worst nightmares and they are out here with us. Of the people that I traveled here with, only four were not Slayers."

"That's impossible, there is only one Slayer at a time," Anise declared with utter surety.

"No longer," Selmak stated. "The Redhead that came through the gate with me woke the others."

Anise looked up and began staring at the redhead in question. "No Anise," Selmak said sternly. "She is life-mated to a Slayer, and the leader of them is her best friend. If you are lucky they will just kill you."

"That goes for all of the Slayers Anise," Malek ordered, "Stay away from them."

"There is more," Selmak stated.

Malek, looking almost punch drunk said, "Give it all to us then."

"The young Jaffa female? She too is a Slayer, as is Doctor Fraiser of the SGC."

Anise looked shocked, "How can a Jaffa become a Slayer?"

"I know not, but she is, and what ever the Slayer is, it is reversing the changes that made her Jaffa."

"Teal'c and Bre'tac will jump on that, if they can isolate what is being done, they can break the Jaffa's reliance on the Goa'uld forever," Anise muttered, without that control the Jaffa would be free to follow their own destiny. With leaders like Bre'tac and Teal'c she had no real worries, but there were other Jaffas out there who might not take such and enlightened view with the Tok'ra.

"We must make an alliance with these people, Selmak" Malek mused. "Since you already have a rapport with the Slayer, you will be our ambassador to them," he ordered.

Selmak nodded, he had known he would be tapped for the job when he reported. Ah well, Jacob would get to spend some more time with Sam and Mark, so it all had a silver lining.

"Have you ever heard the term Slayer Master Bre'tac?" O'Neill asked.

Bre'tac thought about it but shook his head.

"They are Hok'tar," Teal'c said.

Bre'tac nodded. Then in a move too swift to follow, he swung his staff at Buffy's ankles. She nimbly leaped over the staff and before Bre'tac could bring it back had moved in and grabbed his wrist in a firm grip. "Thanks, but I gave up jump rope a long time ago," Buffy quipped.

Bre'tac smiled, this would be interesting, "What do you require O'Neill?"

"I'd like to give them some basic training with firearms, and then have a bunch of your Free Jaffa chase them around the woods with intars for an hour or two to give them a feel for what could be waiting for them out here."

"Fair enough, while you give them the firearms training I will put a chase team together.

Chapter 33

Jack led them on a short hike that ended on a firing range. About twenty lanes were set up with targets every fifty meters or so. There was an open tower set up in the center of the lanes with two men in SGC uniforms standing in it. A door was set in the hill at the back of the range with a cage around the entrance. Jack walked up to the cage and greeted the man inside and requested a variety of firearms. The range master nodded and passed the guns out.

Jack first held up a pistol, "This is a berretta M9 semiautomatic pistol. It fires a 9mm cartridge and is the primary sidearm of the SGC." He then went on to do the same with several other guns and explained how they were used. He then had the Slayers come forward and began showing them how to fieldstrip the various weapons.

Jack found that the Slayers seemed to have an innate instinct for the firearms. No matter which one they chose, within twenty minutes of picking the gun up for the first time, they were able to pick them up, take them apart, and reassemble them. Jack did the blindfold test within the first hour, the Slayers all passed. Dawn wasn't too, bad, and Xander was surprisingly good.

He then showed them how to load and fire them. After he had done his demonstration, he had a couple of the range instructors and Doc Fraiser start letting them put holes in targets. After he got Buffy, Dawn and Kennedy started, Willow had refused to have anything to do with firearms; he handed them off to a range instructor and started walking the shooting lanes to see how they were doing. The answer was disturbingly well. Within the first clip they were shooting at least at expert level and many of them were shooting in marksman range. He ideally thought about having one of their Barrets shipped in from Earth, the .50 caliber sniper rifle could hit things a mile out and he was curious to see what a Slayer could do with one. On the other hand, none of the ladies seemed to have any idea that such a gun existed, and he wasn't sure he wanted them too.

Teal'c walked onto the range and checked out the Slayers. They seemed to be comfortable with the firearms, smoothly shooting and swapping out clips. Slayer Vi, at the far end of the range, was hip-firing an M-60 machinegun at full auto and was holding it on the farthest target on the range and seemed to be keeping it on target.

He nodded to O'Neill and started to the other end of the shooting line. Coming up behind Buffy he frowned. She was putting holes in paper just like the others, but she seemed unnaturally stiff, almost jumping as she squeezed the trigger of the M4 rifle. "Is there a problem Buffy Summers?" He asked as she swapped out clips.

Buffy looked up at the big Jaffa, "I really don't like guns. Plus, getting shot last year didn't really help any."

Teal'c nodded, he knew Jaffa who once wounded by a staff weapon could not hear one going off without flinching. "Perhaps you would like to try my staff weapon?"

Buffy checked out the six foot long pole with a bulbous head on one end and a fan shaped spray of metal at the other. "Sure, why not?" Teal'c handed her the weapon and began explaining its use to her.

O'Neill was helping Dawn with the sights on her P90 when he spotted Teal'c handing Buffy his staff. He frowned, staff weapons were not his favorite. Oh, they were dangerous enough, you defiantly didn't want to get hit with one, but they were impossible to aim, as they were normally hip fired, so were inaccurate at much beyond ten or twenty meters. This forced the Jaffa to use mass fire tactics, which meant that they usually had to bunch, which meant they were dead meat to the rapid fire, shoulder held rifles and submachine guns that the SGC used. So as soon as Dawn was shooting again he headed over there to explain the tactical problems the staff's generated. He got there just as Buffy was preparing to shoot the first time.

"Buffy," he began, as the first shot went over the fifty meter target by a good half foot, "You, see what the problem is with those things, beyond thirty or forty feet you can't hit the broad side of a barn with them."

Buffy just corrected the staff slightly and blew a hole in the center of the fifty meter target. O'Neill put it down as luck, until starting with the hundred meter target she blew out the center of each of the rest of the targets in her lane, one right after the other. Finally she turned and letting loose one shot, she blew up the last target in farthest lane. The Range Master popped out of his chair, blowing his whistle. He spit it out and yelled, "Cease fire all lanes! Lane one! Stay in your own lane!"

Buffy waved embarrassedly and called, "Sorry!" Then, turning to Teal'c and O'Neill, "Do they make these things any shorter?"

Chapter 34

Rak'nor strode up behind Teal'c's son, Rya'c, who was staring into the woods. "Do you wish you had followed Mel'nik and his Jaffa?" he asked the frowning boy.

Rya'c shook his head. Master Bre'tac had chosen thirty Jaffa and explained that the Tau'ri that had come through the Chapa'ai would be hunted by them. Mel'nik had scoffed and had stated that thirty Jaffa against ten women would hardly be a challenging hunt. Master Bre'tac had offered to let him take as many Jaffa as he wished and that he could have a ten minute head start over the rest of the Jaffa. Mel'nik had taken nine others and had started the chase after the five minute head start that Master Bre'tac had given the Tau'ri and the lone Jaffa female. "No, I was trying to ascertain if Master Bre'tac truly thought that we needed thirty warriors to hunt down the Tau'ri, or if he anticipated Mel'nik and that twenty will be enough."

Rak'nor turned his bearded face to the younger Jaffa and asked, "Why do you not think Mel'nik will be successful?"

"The Tau'ri women did not enter the woods like prey, they entered it like hunters, even the young female Jaffa. Doctor Fraiser had some apprehension, but her body language also indicated she looked forward to what was to come. Mel'nik and his men are probably already neutralized."

Out of sight behind him Rya'c did not realize that both Master Bre'tac and his father had heard every word the young Jaffa had said, Bre'tac turned and nodded to Teal'c, who smiled with pride.

"Master Rak'nor?" Bre'tac called, "You may begin your pursuit."

Chapter 35

Major Samantha Carter walked up to were Colonel O'Neill and her father stood looking into the woods. A circle had been set up nearby and there were about a dozen Jaffa sitting in there looking dejected. Off to one side Bre'tac was speaking with another Jaffa who looked more angry than dejected. Carter had been dealing with Jaffa long enough now though that she recognized that the Jaffa in question wasn't angry as much as embarrassed, not something that a Jaffa wore well.

"The Slayers seem to be doing pretty good," Carter said by way of greeting.

O'Neill shrugged, keeping his voice down he said, "This group? They went in ten minutes ahead of the rest of them."

"To act as beaters?" She asked.

Her father shook his head, "The ring leader didn't think that there was anything to worry about from a bunch of girls."

Sam winced, "I guess it didn't work out to well."

Her father lips quirked, "From what I've heard around camp, Bre'tac has been trying to get the guy to use his head for something other than keeping his helmet off of his shoulders for months. I think, he hoped this lesson would sink in."

Carter was about to reply when she saw Janet Frasier helping a limping Rak'nor out of the woods. O'Neill and Jacob Carter saw them at the same time and moved to help them.

"What happened?" Sam asked her friend.

"This big lunk found this planets equivalent of a gofer hole. When I saw him go down I knew he was hurt so I moved to help him. Silly me thinking that a medical issue would halt the exercise so I got shot from half a dozen intars from the other side."

Rak'nor grimaced, "In an actual battle there is no 'time outs'."

Janet frowned at him, "So since I was out anyway, I decided to help Rak'nor back and do some x-rays of his ankle."

"I am telling you Doctor Janet Fraiser, that my ankle is only twisted and I do not need any x-rays."

"I'll be the judge of that Rak'nor, I saw how hard you went down, and I want to make sure there isn't serious damage. If it's necessary, I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you to the infirmary!" There might be some benefits to being a Slayer Janet mused.

"That Doctor you can not do!" Rak'nor exclaimed.

"Oh, no?" Janet threatened. She knew that Bre'tac had explained to Rak'nor what a Slayer was.

"Indeed not, were I over your shoulder, my head would be bouncing on the ground," he said, his eyes twinkling.

He didn't resist though when Janet started toward the medical building, Carter could barely smother a giggle when she heard Janet say, "Making short jokes, eh? I think you might need some booster shots too, I wonder where they keep the big needles!"

Chapter 36

R'yac hunched down behind a rock took stock of the situation. It wasn't good. He concluded that Bre'tac thought that they would need the full thirty Jaffa he had selected to finish this hunt. He was also suspecting that Master Bretac and Rak'nor may have decided to see what he could do if he suddenly found himself thrust into command. He thought this because Rak'nor had been awfully exposed when he had fell, normally he was much more careful.

R'yac checked his surviving forces out. He was down to twelve Jaffa, but, they were spread out in such a way that the Tau'ri they hunted would not be able to flee unnoticed. However, the Tau'ri had only lost three of their number so far, one of which being Dr. Fraiser, when she went to help Rak'nor. He felt slightly guilty about that one, but he had not even thought about it when the diminutive doctor had popped out from behind her cover. He, and five of his Jaffa had automatically tracked and shot the target of opportunity. She had not looked pleased when she was hit with the intar blasts. He was very surprised that she was not rendered unconscious by the multiple hits. His next physical was still two months away, he hopped that if he pulled Doctor Janet Fraiser as his physician, that she had forgiven him for shooting her.

He knew that the exercise had to be almost over, and there was no way that he would be able to keep the Tau'ri pinned with the forces he had. He also could not attack the Tau'ri frontally with the forces he had, they were in what was probably the best natural fortress on the training grounds, a clump of rocks that had natural firing steps, paths that completely concealed the defenders, and three entrances that allowed for either sallies or escape. The seven defenders in there might have been able to hold off all thirty of the original Jaffa force, they certainly could hold off his twelve. What he couldn't figure out is why they weren't attacking. He knew that if they did, considering the skill with which they took out four of the Jaffa that had shot Doctor Janet Fraiser, his forces would be destroyed.

R'yac considered the situation, he couldn't attack, and he would be destroyed if he was attacked, he decided that the only thing he could do is to make sure that word of these Tau'ri made it back to his commander. Waving to the nearest Jaffa to him, he motioned for him to fall back, and meet at the rendezvous point, and to pass it on. Getting the attention of the Jaffa on the other side he did the same. Once he was sure his orders had been passed on he began shifting back. As soon as he stared moving whistles started being blown indicating that exercise was over.

R'yac waited until the Tau'ri females started to stand up and their weapons where being slung before he stood up. They were much too accurate to take chances with. He saw his father walking through the woods and hung his head. He was surprised when his father walked up to him and took his shoulders in his hands and shook them strongly. R'yac frowned, "I don't understand father. Why are congratulating me? I lost."

Teal'c smiled fondly at his son, "No R'yac. You did exactly the right thing. You saw that with the forces at hand you could not prevail, so you did the only thing you could do, you retreated so you could tell you commanders what you had run into, and gather more forces to continue the hunt. Had you attacked, you would have been wiped out, and had you attempted to contain them you also likely would have been wiped out. You would have taken some of the enemy with you, but any further pursuers would have been forced to learn the lessons you had already learned. I am much pleased with you."

Buffy for her part was more than a little concerned. Sure, they had won. But they had also lost a third of their people. She shouldn't really count Doc Fraiser, at least Buffy didn't think that she would jump out of cover to provide medical attention to an enemy in a real fight, but Jenny and Vi had been nailed fair and square. Monsters mostly didn't use ranged weapons, but if they started Buffy could see some real problems cropping up. She would get with Giles and see if he agreed that firearms training in the future would be something they to future training.

As they walked Buffy found herself walking with the Jaffa that had taken over when his boss had taken himself out of the fight by tripping and falling. Seeing that she had noticed him he said, "Greetings, my name is R'yac."

"Buffy Summers," she replied.

"Why did you not attack? With the abilities you showed, you could have destroyed my forces easily."

Buffy shrugged, "It was timed. I didn't see getting any more of my people shot. You needed to catch us, we just needed to survive. We are probably going to be going after some vampires later today. I want my people to be as fresh as possible."

R'yac frowned, "What is a vampire?"

"Well," Buffy began. Then used the rest of the hike to explain exactly what a vampire was to the young Jaffa.

O'Neill was waiting for them as they exited the woods. He motioned them over to a set of bleachers that were set up in front of a stage that had a set of maps for the exercise area on them. Buffy looked and saw that there was a set of red arrows, and a set of blue arrows already drawn on them. It didn't take much to figure out that the blue arrows represented what she and her people had done, and the red arrows represented the Jaffa forces.

Once everyone had been seated and water bottles had been passed out O'Neill, Bre'tac, and Teal'c took the stage, "All right people," O'Neill began. "We are going to do a quick debrief on what happened." He picked up a pointer and pointed at the first red arrow, "Mel'nik, what happened?" As he pointed at where the first set of arrows ended at a formation that was nicknamed 'Del Shaka Mal', the official saying of the Free Jaffa nation, translated it meant 'I die free'. It was so named because while it was a superb defensive position, there was no way out of it either. Jaffa who found themselves in a losing position often went in there so they could at least run up the body count on the other side.

The Jaffa in question stood up, it was clear that he was mortified, both because his forces had been wiped out in under a minute by the Tau'ri females he had dismissed, but, also because the Jaffa force had been split on his insistence, the Jaffa side had suffered a defeat in the end. "I was overconfident; I dismissed what they might be capable of because they were females, so I when the Jaffa female jumped out in front of us and started running I did not consider that she could be leading us into a trap. Because of that, we were trapped in Del Shaka Mal and destroyed. Because of my actions the Jaffa did not have the forces to storm the Tau'ri position so we lost the exercise."

O'Neill nodded, "That sums it pretty nicely Mel'nik, thank you. Now, have you learned anything from this?"

Mel'nik nodded, "I've learned not to take things at face value. To not rush into things based on how I think they are, rather to base my plans on facts not beliefs."

O'Neill grinned, "Okay you can sit down." Turning to Janet Fraiser as she helped the limping Rak'nor into a lower seat on the bleachers, "And Doc, have we learned anything about popping out from behind cover?"

Janet gave him a look that promised many things, none of them pleasant, for his next physical, as a chuckle came from the audience.

Jack then turned back to the board and critiqued the exercise. All in all, considering this was really the first time she had done anything like this, Buffy was pleased with the result. She considered some of what O'Neill considered taking foolish chances, such as having Nessa jump out in front of Mel'nik and his boys, was simply that he didn't fully understand what Slayers were capable of. Their was some things she had never considered and would. She decided that when they got back she would have Giles start looking for someplace to set up this kind of training grounds for the Slayers. She'd also see if the SGC would suggest some people to act as trainers. She sighed to herself. She'd thought they were pretty much set up, now she was seeing that they had not even begun.

They shared a meal with the Jaffa, Buffy found herself wanting to kidnap Master Bre'tac to run the Slayer Academy. Maybe he would consent to writing up a syllabus for it. She noticed that R'yac was talking with Bre'tac and Teal'c for most of the meal. By the end Master Bre'tac came and sat next to Buffy. "R'yac has explained your problem to me. When it comes time to hunt these vampires, could I offer you the service of some of my Free Jaffa? This is not purely altruistic. If these vampires spread, it will be hard on all people, it would be better to stop it before it gets out of hand."

Buffy glanced over at O'Neill, who she knew was close enough to have heard the offer. He gave a sharp nod. "Thank you Master Bre'tac. Any help would be muchly appreciated."

After the meal was over the various Tau'ri groups headed back to the Stargate accompanied Bre'tac and Rak'nor, who had already been chosen as the leader of the Free Jaffa forces that were going on the vampire hunt. "Why don't you get your people together and hold here. We aren't sure if our gate will connect to the gate that the vampire went to. If it hasn't we'll need to use this one anyway. If we can connect we'll let you know and you can go directly there." Rak'nor nodded in agreement.

Sam dialed the SGC and after sending their GDO code the Tau'ri filed into the Gate.

The second trip through was a lot more pleasant than the first. Rather than being thrown out the other side Buffy found herself striding out. Jack, who had been one of the first through was surprised, normally it took more than one trip to get that poised.

"After you medical checks, Ms. Summers, Col. O'Neill please come to the briefing room so we can finalize plans for your mission," General Hammond ordered.

"Sure thing General," O'Neill replied. Holding up his hand he motioned the Slayers and friends through the door, "This way to the needles," he said in a teasing voice. Buffy was smiling right up until she got next to him. Whirling she grabbed seemingly empty air next to him and slammed something up against the wall. Pulling a dagger out of nowhere she snarled, "All right show yourself! Unless you want to find out if you are as invisible on the inside as you are on the outside!"

A figure appeared, female, wearing a beige with brown stripes bodysuit, with wild frizzy brown hair. Her brown eyes were wide in terror, turning to O'Neill she gasped, "Colonel O'Neill?" She said, appealing for mercy to the SGC Colonel.

"Lya?' O'Neill asked, not really believing it.


	8. Part VIII

She MEANT Everywhere!

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Mutant Enemy. Stargate belongs to MGM productions. I make no profit other than having a good time

Authors Note One: This takes place after Chosen for Buffy, and right after Chimera in Stargate.

Authors Note Two: This story is not in my Rainbow/Buffy Universe. I felt when I put that story together if the SGC was in existence then they would have been the logical ones to tap to go to Sunnydale rather than Rainbow.

"Colonel O'Neill, Help!" The diminutive figure clutched in Buffy's hands pleaded.

"Buffy!" O'Neill exclaimed. "Let her go!"

Buffy set the figure down and released her grip. The Nox immediately dashed behind O'Neill and peered around his hips at the Slayer.

O'Neill turned around and backed up to get a clearer look at the Nox, but as quick as he dodged back, she followed him, only rotating to keep herself between him and the Slayers. "Lya, stand still," he commanded. "What are you doing here?"

Buffy for her part was confused. The way O'Neill was acting, it was clear he considered the alien to be a friend. For her part she wasn't picking anything particularly evil about her, but remembering the Knights of Byzantium, she knew that just because someone wasn't evil, it didn't mean that they were on your side.

Daniel Jackson moved toward Jack and Lya from his position on the ramp. "Jack, maybe we should get Lya out of the room." He'd noticed the Nox seemed to beginning to hyperventilate.

"Colonel O'Neill," Lya gasped. "I apologize for coming here like this." As soon as she finished the apology her eyes rolled up back in her head and she fainted.

Chapter 37

"All right Doctor, what seems to be wrong with Lya," General Hammond asked outside the infirmary ten minutes later.

Dr. Patrick Welsh almost shrugged, "I am not sure general. We have no idea what the readings for a healthy Nox are. Judging by the reactions described in the gate room I think she had an anxiety attack and fainted."

Glancing at Janet, who was still in her BDUs with a white frock coat thrown on top, and asked, "Dr. Fraiser, meaning no disrespect to Dr. Welsh, you have a lot more experience dealing with alien physiology. I'd like you take a look at her."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea General. I agree with Dr. Welsh, but what if instead of an anxiety attack it was some kind of an allergic reaction to Buffy as a slayer, I could do more damage if I approach her. Until she regains consciousness and we can ask her, I really think I should keep my distance."

Not really happy Hammond acquiesced, "Very well Doctor. I'll have SG-1 baby sit her until she awakens. We don't want her to just to disappear on us when she does."

Janet had a thought, "You know General that might be what caused her to faint. I imagine it would be quite a shock to your system to find out that when your whole survival strategy is based on being able to hide from people; to suddenly find out there are people you can't hide from."

Hammond nodded in understanding; he still didn't like anything about it.

Chapter 38

Nesa led Dawn into the cafeteria. Colonel O'Neill had suggested putting off going after the vampires until after Lya woke up. He wanted to know what she was doing sneaking around the SGC. He explained that the Nox were one of the four most advanced races in the galaxy and that they had strong feelings of isolationism. The fact that Lya had snuck into the SGC indicated that something big was going on. Buffy had not wanted to wait originally, but when General Hammond had concurred with O'Neill she had given in. When they had explained who the Nox were, Buffy even felt a bit guilty. In the mean time, Dawn decided that she wanted to get to know the new alien Slayer.

Harry Mayborne had suggested that he and Tiriea might be better off waiting off planet so they had headed home to Nelkul, promising to wait in the city that had grown up around their gate. The way the SGC people had reacted to this, Dawn suspected that they had real doubts that Harry and Tiriea would be there when the rest of the Slayer entourage arrived. In the end, General Hammond had sent SG2 along with them, both to make sure they didn't disappear, and to make contact with the various governments that kept embassies around the Nelkul gate.

Nesa was hungry so she suggested that they go get something to eat. Dawn, always willing to snack, agreed. Entering the cafeteria they spotted a blonde hair teenager about Dawn's age sitting at a table by herself. Judging by the clothing she was wearing and the backpack by her chair it looked like she had just gotten off from school. Remembering that Doctor Fraiser had sent Samantha Carter to get her daughter, Dawn figured that this was her. She also did not look real happy.

Dawn decided she needed some company. She knew what it felt like to discover that a relative is a Slayer. Going down the line she grabbed what ever was handy, Dawn could never be accused of being a picky eater. Nesa on the other hand stayed away from the mystery meat and grabbed some fruit and a salad. She still found the Tau'ri's ability to have fresh vegetables year round one of the best things about them. She followed behind Dawn to the other girls table.

"Hi! You must be Doctor Fraiser's daughter. I'm Dawn Summers," the former key introduced herself.

The girl looked up and just glared, she really wasn't in the mood for a meet and greet, wait, the name, "Are you one of these Slayer things? Like what they did to my Mom?"

"Not me," Dawn replied as she sat down, "Nesa here is one though."

Cassie looked the other girl over, who in return looked her over. Seeing how she was dressed Cassie asked, "You're from off world?"

Nesa nodded as she began to eat her salad, "I am from Hak'tyl."

Cassie frowned, "You're a Jaffa?"

"I was, but the Slayer seems to be undoing the changes that made me one."

"How can it do that?" Cassie asked, momentarily forgetting her own troubles.

Dawn frowned, "We're not sure. Willow is supposed to be talking with Ishta, when we finish with the vampires out there, hopefully they'll have enough knowledge that between the two of them, they can figure it out."

Cassie nodded, "If they could figure out how to duplicate the effect it would mean a lot to the Jaffa."

Nesa shrugged, "We discussed this when we thought it was the trentonin causing it. Both my sister and Ishta believe that even if we could, most Jaffa would choose not to undertake the healing. It would mean the end of our race."

Dawn and Cassie both nodded, they could see that.

"So, Cassie, I noticed you weren't happy when we came in, I'm guessing that we are the cause of that? I mean not me and Nesa in particular, but Slayers in general."

Cassie was forced to nod. She wasn't all that proud of how she reacted when her mother had explained why Sam had come and picked her up after school. She knew that her mom went off world sometime, and when she saw Sam waiting for her she thought something most have happened with her mom. Sam had quickly let her know that Janet was fine, just that something had come up and that her mom was involved in something, and wanted to talk to her about it. She was somewhat confused as to why this couldn't wait for her adoptive mom to come home, but she was always happy to go to the Mountain. Getting there and having it explained to her that her mom was now a superhero and that vampires and monsters were real, put a chill on that. Janet didn't have a lot of time to explain things to the girl, which hadn't calmed her down any, because of the Nox in the infirmary. So Cassie had agreed to wait in the cafeteria for her mom to get a half hour block so they could sit down and talk. She'd been waiting over an hour when Dawn and Nesa had come in to get something to eat.

"I'm worried about what you guys did to my mom. I mean going after Dracula and stuff sounds dangerous," Cassie explained.

"First, my sister so kicked Dracula's ass, he's not as tough as his press. Second, some of the stuff is dangerous, but I know your mom isn't going to be there by herself, she probably isn't going to be out there at all unless it's a big emergency. We're really trying to set things up so that Slayers that were called have a minimum disruption in their lives as possible."

"Yeah, Sam coming to get me from school because you got my mom worried that some night time nasty was going to grab me sounds like a minimum disruption," Cassie replied.

Dawn, hearing a little of her own petulance through the years in Cassie's rant smiled, "You're worried about how this going to effect your dating, aren't you?"

"What!?" Cassie almost shouted, "Of course not! I'm worried about my mom!"

Nesa leaned back in her chair, when a Jaffa yelled at another in that tone of voice blows were usually not far behind. Dawn held up her hands in placating gesture, "Of course you're worried about your mom. I worry about Buffy all the time, but come on, admit it, you're at least a little worried that Doc Fraiser won't let you out of the house once the sun goes down."

Cassie shook her head, "That's not it, exactly. It was hard enough getting a second date out of guy with my mom being a doctor, Uncle Jack and Teal'c there to threaten them, now my mom can bench press a car, I'm never going to get a date until I'm college, assuming I go to one out of state, and not the Air Force Academy."

Dawn smiled, "You should try dating with my family. When Xander delivers the shovel speech, he's missing an eye, really helps with the intimidation factor. That's saying nothing about Buffy; she can be really scary when she wants to be. Willow, you just don't want to have her explaining to a potential date what will happen to him if he hurts me. It wasn't really too bad in Sunnydale, I didn't have a lot of opportunity. Since we've moved to LA it's starting to get annoying.

"Hey I know, let's apply to the same colleges, that way we can argue that we can cover for each other, and hopefully they won't be as clingy."

Cassie looked at the younger brunette and considered. Smiling she reached toward Dawn with her right hand, "Deal."

Chapter 39

Lya finally opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Colonel Jack O'Neill frowning at her from the bottom of the bed. "Greetings Colonel Jack O'Neill, I'd like to apologize for my actions in the gate room."

"Hiya, Lya," Jack replied, relieved that the alien had finally woken up. "About that, exactly what were you doing sneaking around our gate room. That's not exactly a friendly act."

"I'm sorry Colonel O'Neill, but our council feared what the waking of the Slayers might mean. We have always feared that it might one day happen. I was trying to pass through your facility and out into your world to see if it was aware of them. I did not expect to find your gate room crawling with them."

"You guys knew about the Slayers being awakened?" Jack asked. The SGC really had to get on the mailing list for when stuff like this went down.

Lya nodded. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "You know there was once four great races, correct?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, you guys, the Asguard, Ancients, and the Furlings. We haven't actually met up with the Furlings yet."

"And I doubt you will. They were not in the habit of leaving souvenirs behind."

Going on Lya said, "We were friends, not just allies. We had differing philosophies of how our races should go forward, but were willing to allow the others their own uniqueness. When the Ancients met the race that was to be their last advisories, they brought to the other races not only the plans they had for fighting these creatures, but also weapons that they planned to use to fight them. One of those weapons was a warrior. It had to be female, with a specific genetic code in their make up. They had discovered a creature at one of their outposts. They had originally thought that it would help them with their plans for ascension, but that turned out to not be the case. They did discover though, that if it was introduced to certain females it could be induced to bond with them, and it would give them increased physical and mystical abilities."

"Let me guess, heightened strength, dexterity. Enhanced senses, ability to read the future, etc, etc?"

Lya sadly nodded. "When we looked at how the senses of this warrior would work, we realized that there was a very strong possibility that the warrior would be able to detect The Nox. The Council was torn in what to do. If we requested that Ancients not pursue this weapon, people might ask why we wished them not to. We, after all, had never commented on weapons they had proposed before. We were afraid that others, not our not our friends, might correctly conclude that there was something about this warrior that was dangerous to us. We doubted that it would be long before they figured out there was something about this weapon that we feared. Once they started looking, it would not take them long figure out how to render our only defense useless.

"In the end, we decided to wait, after all, this was just a proposal, the actual weapon might never be made," Lya went on. "Pardon me Colonel, Could I have some water please?"

Jack felt like a jerk. He quickly poured the Nox a glass and handed it to her.

After taking her drink, Lya went on. "In the end it seemed like we had made the correct choice, six of your months later, the Ancients sent us word that they were abandoning that project, it turned out that in the course of simulating the procedure, they discovered once it was activated, it couldn't be de-activated. The Nox breathed a collective sigh of relief."

"Don't take this the wrong way Lya, but you weren't there to see that were you?"

Lya laughed, a delightful sound, "No Colonel O'Neill, we are a long lived race, but not that long. I was not even there for the next part of the story.

"We are a careful people Colonel O'Neill, so we took the original specifications for this warrior and we created a detector, it would show us if one of these women were ever activated. For millennia it simply sat and gathered dust. Finally about six thousand of your years ago it activated. We looked and saw that what we had feared was on Earth. Worse, Ra and the Goa'ulds were the rulers of the part of the Earth with the Stargate. A team was dispatched to investigate. The watched the revolution staged by this hybrid, now called a Vampire Slayer, and the burying of the Stargate. We, as a Race breathed a sigh of relief. Over the centuries we have noticed that on a rare occasion that the Slayer is activated out in the galaxy, but that never lasts, so we felt safe.

"When a second Slayer appeared we started worrying again, especially since you were using the Stargate and coming out into the galaxy. But still, your government seemed to have no knowledge of the Slayer so it was again decided to sit and wait," Lya sat and started to look nervous, like she dreaded where the next part of the conversation would go.

Jack decided to cut her some slack, "Let me guess, a couple of months back your detector overloaded."

Lya could only smile, "That is one way to describe it. Though 'exploded' might be closer to the truth. We had to find out what had happened, so some of us volunteered to go out and try to find out what had occurred. Since I know the Tau'ri the best, I was assigned to come here, to Earth."

Jack nodded, looks like the Doc had been right, Lya had been terrified by Buffy and the Slayers. "Listen Lya, the reaction you had down in the gate room. Was that mental, or are you like allergic to Slayers?"

Lya actually looked embarrassed, "No, Colonel, that was all emotional. I did not expect your gate room to be filled with Slayers so I did not mentally prepare myself for such a confrontation. After I was seized all I could think about was getting away from her, them. For all we chide you about not being grown up enough, I think we might have some growing up to do too. After all it is not very mature to faint in the presence of the boogy-man."

Jack nodded, surprised she knew the phrase, "All right, two things. First, if you want the straight scoop on what happened a couple of month's back you probably want to talk to Buffy or Willow. Buffy is the head Slayer and she is the one who grabbed you. Willow is who actually activated all of the Slayers. The second thing is that Doc Fraiser would like to look you over. Not that the doc who did treat you isn't very competent, but Janet is better. The problem is we just found out she's a Slayer too. If you say no, I understand."

Lya looked like the last thing she wanted to do is to say yes, but, "The mature thing to do is put my fear aside, at least I assume that neither Buffy, nor Willow wish to do me any harm?"

Jack shook his head.

"So, yes, both to me talking to Buffy and Willow, and allowing Doctor Fraiser to check me out."

They decided to send Janet in first, both to get Lya used to slayers, and because she wanted to get with Cassie for what was likely not to be a pleasant conversation. Putting on her 'Doctor' face she smiled as she came into the room. "Hello Lya. I'm Doctor Janet Fraiser. I'd like to check you out. If at any time you are uncomfortable with my presence let me know and I'll get Dr. Welsh."

Lya smiled, though not looking all that comfortable replied, "Thank you Doctor. But I think I need to learn how to be comfortable around Slayers."

"I'm sorry if you feel apprehension about me. I just found out myself that I am a Slayer, and I'm not sure that I'll ever be comfortable with being one.

"Now, how are you feeling?"

Lya shrugged, "I'm nervous, normally a Nox is in control of any situation we find ourselves in. If something happens we can leave or hide. Now, with the Slayers that is no longer possible. The Nox may well not be able to survive."

"That's rather harsh Lya," Janet said as she took her wrist to check her pulse.

"No Doctor Fraiser it is not. If we can not hide our choice is either to die, or change our ways. If we are forced to adopt active defensive measures then the Nox will be as extinct as if we had all died. I may skirt the edge of our beliefs of pacifism, but I would rather die than break them."

Janet picked up an electronic thermometer and took a reading of Lya. "Are you able to convert our Celsius reading to your temperature scale?" When Lya nodded Janet Fraiser showed her the screen of the thermometer, "Is this normal for you?"

Lya looked, "It is perhaps a bit high, but it is not quite a fever yet."

Janet looked at the alien, "If you get sick, do we have drugs that can treat you?" The hint of a prayer was in her question.

Lya smiled, "Probably. When you are finished with your exam, could you let Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenburg that I would like to talk with them?"

Chapter 40

Neith entered the SGC's gym. She wouldn't tell anyone, but she actually enjoyed sparing with the SGC troopers. She had more skill with melee combat. Plus she was stronger and better able to take hits, but the warriors of the SGC just kept coming. Most of them even felt thankful for the skills they picked up while fighting each other. In turn, she was picking up skills in tactics and strategies for small unit combat. At first she was resentful, after all, the entire Jaffa nation had been fighting each other for thousands of years, you learn a thing or two during that time.

Instead she discovered that the Jaffa had been playing a bloody game. Everyone followed the same rules and built up skills for use in that game. However, the Tau'ri had a saying, "All's fair in love and war." She wasn't sure if she could buy the love part, Jaffa looked at things like love differently than the Tau'ri, but with how right they were about warfare she was giving them the benefit of the doubt. Not that she had her eye on anyone. Of course Nesa was reaching the point that she needed to be concerned about her sister.

Inside the gym she found several of the Slayers working out with each other. They were, enthusiastic about it. The one with long brunette hair was sparing with two of the other Slayers with staffs. Neith looked at the Slayers; she cocked her head and was surprised when she recognized something about it. This was surprising; because except for Nessa, Neith had never seen Slayers spar before. Ah, that was it. The Slayers were using many of the same moves she had seen Nesa use. That was interesting. Watching the brunette, Kennedy, she thought her name was, easily handling the other two she began studying the senior slayer. After several moments, Neith realized she was not sparing with the girls to train them, well there was a little of that, but not much, she was dominating them. Not the best way to train less experienced people by a long shot.

Neith had been accused by many of being a bully, but she wasn't really. She pushed people, but only those she thought worth the effort. This Slayer, she saw, was doing this because she enjoyed it. Neith turned and left, she needed to find Teal'c. She found him in the weight room doing reps with a barbell. As soon as she entered he put the weights down and asked, "May I help you Neith?"

"May I borrow a bashaak?"

"Indeed, but I am curious why." Teal'c asked as he went and picked up a towel to take the sweat off.

"I was looking at Slayer Kennedy sparing with two of her juniors. Her intent was not to improve them, but to establish herself over them."

"So you want to point out her error?"

Neith snorted, "Before I do that, I will have to get her attention."

"I have one in my quarters. I believe I would like to observe if you do not mind."

"I do not mind. In fact, if I fail, it will be up to you to point out the error of her ways."

When they got back to the gym Kennedy was talking to some SGC troopers, ignoring her bruised sparring partners as if they were beneath her notice.

Teal'c looked things over, "I think the situation may be worse than you believed. Good luck."

"I heard O'Neill say, 'There is no such thing as luck,' I will defeat her by skill, not luck."

"How can you be so sure?" Teal'c wondered.

"I have fought a Slayer before; she has never fought a Jaffa."

Moving forward Neith joined the group that had Kennedy as the center of attention. "Pardon me Slayer Kennedy. If you are feeling up to it, I would like to spar with you."

Kennedy looked the Jaffa over, she was well muscled and Willow had commented that Jaffa were stronger than people, but Kennedy doubted it was up to Slayer level. "Sure, are you using that?" She asked. "You're not going to shoot me right?"

Neith shook her head, "This is a bashaak. It is used to teach hand to hand combat with a staff weapon, but can not shoot anything."

Kennedy smiled; she went over and picked her staff up from where she dropped it after the fight. The mat cleared and Kennedy and Neith faced off.

Neith brought her bashaak up into a mid-guard position. Kennedy went with a high-guard. The two warriors circled each other for about ten seconds then Kennedy attacked in a whirl of motion. Neith dodged back, and then quick as a snake her weapon licked forward slapping the back of Kennedy's staff and pushing it along, pulling the Slayer off balanced. Neith, using the momentum of her swing, brought the fan shaped other end of the bashaak around behind Kennedy's right leg and clipped her behind that knee. Kennedy went down on her right knee. Neith brought her weapon around, heading for Kennedy's face, but Kennedy managed to get her staff up and block the blow. Neith took the momentum of the block and brought the bashaak around and slammed it between Kennedy's shoulder blades, knocking her flat. Before Kennedy could force herself back to her feet Neith planted her right foot between Kennedy's shoulder blades and pushed the bulbous end of the bashaak into the back of Kennedy's head. Teal'c clapped, indicating a point. Neith got back up and retreated to her side of the mat. Kennedy scrambled to her feet, a scowl of black fury on her face.

Chapter 41

Willow knocked on the door to Lya room. The Nox looked up and smiled, "Come in Ms. Rosenberg. Seeing the red-headed witch seemed to be alone she asked, "Is Ms. Summers not coming?"

"Buffy feels real bad about what happened in the gate room, and she doesn't want to upset you. So she wanted to make sure it was really alright for her to meet with you."

Lya smiled, "I was surprised in the gate room, and I too would like to apologize to her. I acted poorly when we first met."

Willow leaned back out of the room and said, "She say's it's alright Buffy."

Willow entered the room and a short time later an uncomfortable Buffy joined them. Lya felt her blood pressure start to rise. She calmed her self and said, "Ms. Summers, I'm sorry for the way I acted in the gate room, you were just protecting your friends, and I was in the wrong hiding."

Buffy shook her head, "I probably overreacted. I've had some bad experiences with invisible people and I reacted instinctively."

Willow stepped in, otherwise the two would probably be apologizing to each other for the next ten minutes, "Jack and Janet explained the situation to us. I feel really bad; my waking the Slayers might have doomed your whole race!"

Lya nodded, "I don't see a solution to the problem either. I'm curious why did you feel the need to wake all the Slayers?"

"Well, it's like this," Willow began. She then spent about twenty minutes explaining the situation with The First, and why Buffy had felt the need to awaken all of the Slayers. Willow then apologized, she hadn't realized at the time that the spell would travel off world, and put anyone else in danger.

"I see now why you cast the spell. In one why I'm glad you did, from your description of this creature, The First, I doubt it would have been satisfied with Earth, after it had conquered this planet, it would have spread out into the universe. Perhaps my people will suffer, but at least everyone else now has a chance."

Buffy had been largely silent through out Willows explanations, when she was finished she announced, "I have an idea."

Both Willow and Lya looked expectantly at her. "Lya, your people are completely opposed to violence in any form right?"

Laya nodded, "It is the core of our beliefs."

Turning to Willow, Buffy said, "Sister Mary Serenity."

Willow got excited, "Yeah, she would work!"

Lya looked confused, "Who?"

Willow turned back and excitedly said, "Sister Mary was chosen when I cast the spell. She's a member of the Order of Missionary Charity, Mother Teresa's order."

Lya's look repeated 'who?' without her saying anything.

Buffy put her hand over Willows mouth to prevent her from babbling on. "Mother Teresa was nun who ran an organization devoted to helping out the poor around the world, she was really big on the non-violence, I think she would have gotten along great with you guys. Sister Mary belongs to the order and is based out of Los Angeles. From what we've been told, she should fit right in on your world."

"What would she do there?" Lya asked, not really seeing how this would help.

"If someone brings a Slayer to your world to act as a birddog, Sister Mary can deal with her," Buffy explained.

"We do not allow violence on our world Buffy. It would make no difference if she was there or not."

Buffy smiled, getting a little excited herself, "You don't understand either. Sister Mary won't lay a hand on the other slayer, and she won't get hit either, I don't know if it's just because she dedicated to non-violence, or because she's never going to attack she can concentrate fully on defense, but the girl is unhittable. I know, I tried for two hours one afternoon. Once she's worn the other Slayer out physically, she'll be able to talk the other Slayer around."

Lya frowned, "I suppose it could work, would this woman be interested in coming to our world?"

Willow spoke up, "I think she will be. She believes that God has given her these abilities for a reason, and she has been looking for what it is. Buffy may have something; she's practically perfect for your people."

"Very well, if she is interested, I will speak with her."

Buffy and Willow grinned, "Great, I'll call her."


End file.
